Voices from the Past
by Anaica
Summary: Drama among friends and family and a sudden drop in the temperature, what has OC Amelia's Hunter's life come to? Not to mention her dark past is coming back in a huge way. Will she survive it? Part five of five!
1. What were you thinking?

**I did not own Once Upon a Time. Wow, here we are, the beginning season 4! Thank you to all the reviews and followers and favorites! I would not have made it this far without your support. Don't forget this is a series, so please read "People Like Me Don't Deserve Happy Endings", "The Fresh Start I Dreamed of", "Balancing the Past With The Present", and "Never Going To Let You Out Of My Sight." **

**Notes- Neal is still alive and well. He is tri-parenting with Emma and Regina. While the show focused on the Snow Queen drama, Amelia is more involved with Marian's story and Gold's drama, she is going to be his daughter in law anyway. Enjoy!**

**_Chapter 38 of Never Going to Let You Out of My Sight_**

_Before Amelia was able to ask a single question, someone threw themselves into her arms._

_"__Bernadette, I never thought I would see you again." _

_Amelia almost didn't recognize the voice. She pulled back to see Marian standing in front of her._

_Marian was supposed to be dead, that's what Robin and Neal had told her. How was this possible? Nothing can bring back the dead._

_Then Amelia noticed Emma, who looked so guilty._

_"__What did you do?" Amelia asked, doubting she would hear a logical answer._

* * *

><p>All Amelia Hunter could do was staring, she opened her mouth but nothing came out. How was Marian here, in Storybrooke, right now?<p>

Marian let go of Amelia to pick up Roland. The child didn't seem to be traumatized by the fact that his mother just appeared out of nowhere.

And she clearly wasn't the only confused one. Regina just kept looking between Emma and Marian and Robin. She also looked on the verge of tears.

Emma still hadn't answered Amelia's question or Regina's "You did this?"

An uncomfortable silence fell over the diner and Amelia half wondered if Regina was going to go all evil queen on them. But it seemed running was the answer to Regina's problems and she bolted from the diner.

But Robin followed her, along with Amelia, Neal, Emma, Killian, Mary Margret, David and Marian, who still held Roland.

"Regina, wait." Robin grabbed her arm.

"No, you should be with your wife. I bet you two have a lot to catch up on." Regina tried to reason with him.

"Robin? What's going on?" Marian asked then noticed the worried and concerned faces of everyone outside.

"You care about her feelings? You all care about her? She is the Evil Queen. She is a monster!" Marian said then rounded on Amelia. "Remember what she did to Derek? Being friends with her is an insult to his memory."

That comment stuck Amelia like a slap across the face. She took a step back, she felt Neal's hand on her shoulder, trying to be comforting.

"Marian!" Robin almost yelled, shocked. He knew that went too far. He was so lost at what to do first.

"I should go." Regina said before walking down the street.

Robin looked torn. Amelia had regained her composure and stepped forward. "Go. I've got her."

"Thank you." Robin told her gratefully before taking off after Regina.

"You got me? Where are you taking me?" Marian asked.

"My place, you need a bath, warm clothes, food and a real bed." It took all of Amelia's strength to be helpful. She really wanted to crawl into a corner and cry or drink, or both.

But she was going to be the bigger person. She felt Neal leave for two minutes, he returned with her coat. He helped her put it on, giving her a tight shoulder squeeze.

Amelia turned to Mary Margret and David. "Really nice party, thank you for inviting us. We'll see you around." Then she turned to Emma and Killian. "You are coming with us. You are going to explain this." She did not leave any room for argument. Then Amelia sped off in the direction of her apartment.

Neal walked next to Marian. Emma and Killian trailed behind.

"I didn't catch your name." Marian asked Neal.

"Neal, Baelfire, Rumpelstiltskin's son, Amelia's fiancé." Now that his father had turned over a new leaf, there was no reason to be ashamed of his family.

Marian stopped short and stared at Neal. "You're the Dark One's son? She's marrying you? I'm sorry that sounds harsh. I doubt you're anything like him."

"A few things. We should catch up before Amelia gets anymore out of sorts."

"Amelia? You mean Bernadette?" Marian was so confused.

"Don't worry, we will get you up to speed on everything."

* * *

><p>They arrived at the apartment, Amelia showed Marian and Roland to the guest bedroom. Neal led Emma and Killian to the kitchen.<p>

"You can put him to bed here; I'll get your bath ready and find clothes for you." Amelia tried to smile but she was torn. She left the room quickly after getting the bath ready. Now did she have anything for Marian to wear? She knew her friend well enough, no pants or skirts. But luck would have it there one random long skirt in her closet and long sleeve top.

Marian was placing a kiss on Roland's head when Amelia walked back in. "Aright, so the bath is ready, towels are in there. Here are clothes. I'll have food ready when you're done."

Marian stared for a moment at Amelia then nodded. "Thank you."

"It's the least I can do, you had an exciting day." Amelia had a tiny smile on her face.

Marian disappeared into the bathroom and Roland shifted in the bed.

"This bed is huge." He said. "Where's my mama?"

"She's in the next room. She's getting washed up and then she will be right back out here with you." Amelia sat on the bed and pushed Roland's hair out of his face.

"Mama's back, it's like magic." He stated.

Amelia gave him a fake smile. And all magic comes with a price, she knew that was a fact. She couldn't find any words to say, so she just kissed his forehead and left the room.

Amelia stood in the hall and froze. What was going on? How was Marian back from the dead? Could anyone come back? She had to stop wondering and get real answers from Emma.

"Hey, you alright?" Neal suddenly stood in front of her. "How's Roland?

"Poor thing is overtired and confused. Imagine your mother coming back from the dead." Amelia said, forgetting who was in the other room.

"You would beat her up." Neal responded, placing his hands on her arms.

She smiled. "As much as I do not agree with any of her actions, I'm grateful, I wouldn't have met you." Neal returned her smiled and gently kissed her. "But that doesn't mean she would walk away unharmed."

"And here I was thinking I tamed you."

"You wouldn't like me tamed."

"True, I wouldn't feel as safe."

"I need to go yell at your ex now." Amelia entered the kitchen to find Emma and Killian sitting on the stools. There was a bottle of opened rum and four shot glasses.

"And the pirate already has the booze out." Amelia remarked and filled one glass and quickly downed it. She slammed it onto the counter and stared at Emma. "That was you cue to start talking."

"Zelena's time portal opened and we went through. I was thinking about when my parents met and that's where we landed. Then my parents didn't meet so we had to set everything right. I met Marian in Regina's dungeon…"

"She had no idea who the lass was, Marian did not tell us her name." Killian jumped to Emma's defense.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Amelia asked.

"She was going to be killed. I'm the Savior, I'm supposed to bring happy endings." Emma kept her voice level.

"I don't care if you're the Snow Queen, if someone is supposed to die in the past, you let them die." Amelia started pacing.

"You're a wonderful friend." There was a scoff from Emma.

"This has nothing to do with friendship. No one is unimportant, everyone has a role to play, if that part is to die, so be it. People come into your life when they are supposed to and they leave when they are supposed to."

There was silence around the table, they knew Amelia was right. She took a deep breath. "Imagine if one person overstayed their welcome. You wouldn't be here. And I don't mean in my kitchen, in Storybrooke. I'm talking mentally, emotionally you wouldn't be here.

"I was trying to do the right thing." Emma told her.

"One seemingly small change could impact the future. You might have brought a family back together but you tore a couple apart. No good deed goes unpunished. She slouched onto the counter. "We came so far with Regina. She was finally an ally, someone we could actually trust. You know you started world war three with her? All we are all dragged into it because we are family."

"Aunt Mia…" came a tiny voice from the doorway. They all turned to see Roland standing there, almost shaking. "I had a nightmare." Amelia scooped him up in her arms and held him close. "There was a flying monkey chasing me."

"You're safe now. There are no more flying monkeys, besides nothing is going to happen to you. There are a lot of people protecting you."

"Like Gina?" He asked.

Amelia froze. Would the possible newly reborn Evil Queen protect him? But she gave the child a fake smile. "Yes, Gina will protect you." She placed a kiss on his forehead. She locked eyes with Killian and made her way to a drawer. "An old friend taught me a trick to keep nightmares away." Amelia grabbed a pack of matches and headed back to the guest room.

* * *

><p>Amelia entered to just see Neal in the kitchen. "I sent Emma and Killian home. You lectured her enough. She was trying to do the right thing, maybe you were too harsh." Amelia opened her mouth to say something but Neal stopped her. "You need sleep, now."<p>

For once she didn't argue with him. She felt emotionally drained.

* * *

><p>Neal shifted in bed much later that night to find empty space next to him. He got out of bed and quietly walked into the living room.<p>

There was quiet crying from the couch. Amelia was sitting there, wrapped in the wolf blanket and she is hugging something close to her chest. He didn't say a word, she heard him and quickly wiped her face.

"Am I insulting Derek's memory by being friends with her?" Amelia barely had a voice.

Neal sighed slightly and sat down next to her. "Regina is not same woman she was back in the Enchanted Forest. She sided with us to save Henry in Neverland. She gave up Henry to protect us all. She defeated the Witch, her own sister. But the most important thing isn't even about her, it's about you. You mastered a very important skill that took me centuries to learn. She turned to look at him slightly confused. "Forgiveness."

Amelia sighed and crawled into Neal's lap. He just held her as she softly sobbed.

She had been holding a picture frame, the one containing a sweet picture of her and Derek. That was the first picture Neal noticed when he walked into her apartment so long ago.

"I miss him so much."

Neal didn't say a word, just ran his hand comforting up and down her back.

* * *

><p><strong>And this why I love her with Neal. Reviews for the first chapter, please?<strong>


	2. Shocked we haven't killed each other

**So sorry about the mix up. Thank you to the guest who pointed out I posted chapter one again, you truly are my Savior. Clearly I was not thinking straight last night.**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. This is just girl talk between Amelia and Marian because they need it. And some sweet family time. **

* * *

><p>Marian walked out of her room the next morning. She had the strangest dream ever. First she was in a dungeon in the Evil Queen's castle and sentenced to die. Then she was offered to be saved by Princess Leia and Prince Charles. Next thing she knew, Marian was in a strange land with Robin and Roland. Not to mention a very confused Bernadette.<p>

Maybe Marian was too harsh last night, with her comment about Derek. But there was no way that the Evil Queen was any different. Bernadette had to see that, right?

She followed the voices into the kitchen where she found Bernadette with Neal and Roland, who was sitting at a counter shoving food into his mouth.

"Slow down there buddy, you're get a stomach ache." Neal said from the stove.

"But you make the best banana pancakes ever, Uncle Neal." Roland said between bites.

"Uncle Neal?" Marian said from the doorway. She got three pairs of eyes on her. "Good Morning."

"Morning. Hungry?" Neal asked, placing a plate down on the counter.

Amelia sat down, at least she looked a million times better than the previous night. "How did you sleep?" She asked.

"It was odd, it's been a while since I slept in a real bed. Uncle Neal?" Marian was curious about that title.

"Yeah, Uncle Neal and Aunt Mia. It's easier for Roland to pretend we are all just family. We are anyway, in a sense. Eat up, Neal makes amazing pancakes."

"Syrup!" Roland said loudly.

"Roland, what's the magic word?" Amelia gently scolded.

"Please." That word earned him more syrup on his dish.

Marian looked at Amelia quite impressed. "Wow, you are going to be an amazing mother, Bernadette."

Amelia nodded with a tiny smile on her face. She pushed her sadness down and knew she had to correct her friend. "It's Amelia Hunter here in Storybrooke. Most people got name changes."

Marian nodded, it would take some getting used to this new world. She sat down and cautiously took a bite of the… pancakes on her plate. They were very good and she tried not to shove them into her mouth at record speed.

A knock at the door made Amelia leave the room. She returned with Robin in tow.

"Papa! I'm eating pancakes. Can we make pancakes at camp?" Roland asked.

"Of course we can. Morning." He said to the room, then his eyes fell on Marian. "How did you sleep?" He sounded polite.

"Best sleep in a while. How are you, how is… she?" Marian couldn't bring herself to admit the Evil Queen had a real name.

"Regina is… not speaking to me. The Merry Men and I have set up a camp in the forest. We aren't going soft like some people. Do you want to come there?"

She smiled. "Yes, I would."

"Actually, I think Marian should stay here." Neal cut in and everyone turned to look at him confused. "She and Amelia have a lot to catch up on."

Amelia seemed unsure but did nod. "Catching up with you would be nice. Last night was a little rough." She gave Marian a smile.

"Alright. The camp can wait a few hours." Marian said.

"Okay, Roland, get your shoes. The men are heading out." Neal told the child.

Roland jumped off the chair and grabbed his mother's hand. "Mama, did you see my shoes? They light up!" He asked cheerily, dragging her to the guest room.

Neal handed Robin a mug of coffee. "You look like hell."

Robin took it gratefully. "I barely slept. This whole thing is so… wrong. I'm happy to see Marian but she was dead. I was finally moving on and found someone new who had been hurt in love." He paused and took a sip. "She's my wife, what am I supposed to do? Amelia, this is like if Benjamin came back…"

Amelia held up hand. "Wait, this is nothing like if Benjamin came back. I killed him, we were not married…"

"You could have been." Robin said quietly.

Neal looked up at Amelia confused, but before he could open his mouth, "Not the time for that conversation. Robin, you just have to do what is right for everyone involved. Whatever that may be." Amelia squeezed his hand.

"Right, thank you for looking out for Marian last night."

"Not a problem, she's a friend. I do everything and anything for friends."

Marian appeared in the doorway with Roland. "Papa, you ready?" Roland asked.

"Yes, I am. Let's go." Robin picked up Roland and headed to the door. "I'll be back in a few hours and we can go to the camp." He told Marian.

Neal kissed Amelia before following Robin out the door. This left Marian and Amelia alone in the kitchen.

"So… the Dark One's son? I need to hear how this happened." Marian started with an easy story, and it was the one she really wanted to hear.

Amelia smiled. "When we first came to this realm, we were all supposed to lose our memories. But I felt that I couldn't protect Derek without them, so I made a deal with Rumplestiltskin, he would let me keep my memories and I would find someone for him. I had no idea it was his son. I hatched a plan to trick him to coming here and we met. It was slow with me denying that I was having feelings for him. I had to keep it professional. But I eventually let him in and admitted that I cared about it. Next thing I knew, he was down on one knee proposing to me with his grandmother's ring."

"Can I see?" Marian asked. Amelia held out her hand. "It's beautiful."

"Then I found out I was pregnant but Neal went through a portal after an old flame of his shot him and then we all went to Neverland to save Henry. I lost the child during that trip."

"Oh Bernadette, I am so sorry." Marian went to stand next to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"I had a good support system during that time. Then Neal showed up and we all saved Henry."

"Who's Henry?" Marian asked.

Amelia looked shook her head, now she had to explain the crazy huge family tree. She took a deep breath before starting that mess. "Henry is Neal and Emma's son. They haven't been together all of Henry's life, Neal was somewhere and Emma was in jail. So he was adopted by Regina. Emma, you met her last night, is the daughter of Snow White and Prince David…"

"I met Leia last night…" Marian told her.

"Leia? The blonde? That's Emma. And the guy is Killian…."

"Killian, your Killian? The pirate you ran off with?"

Amelia snorted. "He hasn't been "my Killian" in years. But yes, that's who he is. Before you ask, I'll give you the short version of that failed relationship. I betrayed and robbed him so I could get back to Derek. Killian was quite mad and abandoned me on some island. But now we are good together, he was so supportive during my pregnancy and then the miscarriage."

"You're friends with a pirate? What is this world coming to? And Henry… your step son is the adopted son of the Evil Queen? And your father in law to be is the Dark One." Marian was having issues wrapping her mind around all this news

"One big happy family. I'm actually shocked we haven't killed each other yet." She smiled at her friend, a real smile for the first time. "This was nice, catching up, like old times in the tavern with Julia and Derek and Benjamin… We should stop by Michael and Helen soon, maybe tonight." She had to correct herself. "Charles and Eleanor. I should write you a chart of everyone."

"That would be nice." Marian returned the smile.

The rest of the day was filled with laughs and food and it ended too soon. Robin and Neal returned with a tuckered out Roland. Marian then left with Robin and Roland, promising to come back soon.

"You seem so much better now." Neal wrapped his arms around Amelia.

"I guess after I got over the initial shock of seeing someone who I thought was dead standing in front of me, I accepted it. But we still have to deal with an upset Regina." She snuggled closer. "It's nice to have someone from my past, before my fall."

"About your past, what did Robin mean that you could have been married?" Neal ventured into that territory. The Prince of Thieves had been silent when he brought it earlier.

"I said it's not the time for that conversation."

"Saving it for a rainy day?"

"No, it will come before the rainy day." Amelia told him. The rainy day story was a tragedy, one Amelia liked to pretend never happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Really really looking forward to the rainy day story, new villains and off script stuff. It will make whatever the Queens of Darkness (I have my own nickname for them) have planned. Reviews please.<strong>


	3. The Enchanted Forest had not electricity

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

><p>The next day found Amelia and Neal home alone. Marian had officially moved back with the Merry Men at their camp. Amelia was reading the newspaper and the front page had an interesting article.<p>

"Oh look your father made the front page, in a good way." Amelia opened the paper wide on the table and Neal leaned over her shoulder. "Mr. Gold wed his True Love earlier this week in a private ceremony. The new Mrs. Belle Gold works at the library. And the family is not done expanding. Neal Cassidy, Gold's son from his first marriage, is currently engaged to Amelia Hunter, the head librarian. No date is set for their nuptials."

Gold and Belle looked so happy in their picture. So even villains, when they stopped being villains, got happy endings. It made Amelia so hopeful for her own future.

"Do you want to?" Neal asked.

"I already agreed to marry you…" Amelia had a goofy grin on her face.

"I meant do you want to set a date." Her smile faded and she stared at him thoughtfully. "I don't want to pressure you…"

"I don't mind what we have, living together, fighting evil together, we had True Love's kiss. This ring will connect us forever. So I am in no hurry to set a date."

"I just don't want anything to happen to either of us before we can make it official."

"We are heroes, and heroes always win. We can overcome anything." Amelia gently kissed Neal.

They went about their normal duties, that was until Amelia got a call from Emma.

"I need you down at the station. We have a situation. " Emma didn't seem that panicked, but still any situation is a reason to worry about.

"Of course we do. I'll be right there." She hung up the phone. "Duty calls, I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>Amelia arrived at the station and found David, Emma and Killian already there. Was Killian on the force now? Not that Amelia was surprised; he was basically joined at the hip to Emma. How was David taking this whole thing: that his only daughter was with a former pirate?<p>

At least stepping foot inside the station didn't hurt at much as it used to, Amelia discovered. Her brown eyes still went to the leather jacket hanging up. Gods above she missed her brother.

"So Grumpy was driving with Sleepy and their truck was frozen solid by someone. And there's icy footprints throughout the town. We need to find out who's behind it." Emma informed her

"Grumpy was driving?" Amelia asked, turning to the rest of the room.

"No, Sleepy was." David said.

Amelia opened her mouth to say something but ended up blinking a few times. Grumpy let Sleepy drive? Someone gave Sleepy a license? Seriously? Dopey would have been better behind the wheel. But Amelia decided to be the bigger person and didn't say a word.

Then the power went out, leaving the four of them in the dark. Cell phones came out for light and Amelia looked out the window. It wasn't just the station, but the whole town.

The station phone rang, Killian stared at it like it would attack him. Emma answered it

"There's a wall of solid ice surrounding the entire town." She said when she hung up. "Let's go check it out."

"All of us?" Amelia was gave she hadn't taken off her coat yet.

"No, we need someone to stay in town. Make sure the people don't do anything stupid." David told her.

"You know that's basically like leaving the mouse in charge of the cheese, right?" Amelia asked, trying to sound serious. She heard a chuckle from Killian.

"Amelia, I'm serious here." David said.

"You want me to make sure they don't start a riot? Fine, not a problem. Your town is safe with me." Amelia asked, there was a twinkle in her eye.

"Yes, part of me is slightly scared."

Amelia gave him a silly salute. Then she headed home to get Neal.

"David, put you in charge of the town? I'm worried." Neal said when Amelia entered their dark apartment. He had been fiddling with the electric panel since the power went out.

"Basically I'm running around unsupervised. I know, it freaks me out too, but the possibilities are endless." A ridiculous smile grew on her face but she quickly reined it in. "But in all seriousness, David is counting on me. Gather all the flashlights and candles. I'm afraid everyone is going to want answers and something to do. So I'm thinking about organizing a game night or sorts down at the town hall."

"That sounds great. You're so brilliant." Neal told her, kissing her forehead. Then he grabbed a bag.

Ten minutes, they were on Amelia's motorcycle and they had to spread the word about the latest activity.

They spilt up, Neal went in one direction, ready to gather everyone he could find. They would meet at the town hall in thirty minutes. Good thing Storybrooke was tiny. She arrived at Gold's house first. There was already a sound glow of candle light from inside.

Gold answered the door. "Miss Hunter, is something wrong?"

Miss Hunter, really? He couldn't use her first name, they were going to be family sooner rather than later. "Power's out in the entire town, Emma, David and Killian are out investigating the cause. I'm organizing a game night over at the town hall, basically so everyone would have something to do instead of possibly rioting. And I need Belle to bring all the games you can carry and bunch of books from the library."

Belle heard her name and appeared at door. "No problem, Amelia. I'll be right over at town hall." She then ran off to get her coat.

"I'm putting you in charge of food." Amelia told him.

"In charge of food, why?" Gold asked.

"Because you put out such a nice spread for the lecture." She gave him a sweet smile. "Just light finger foods. Not real fingers, sometimes I'm not sure with you.

"We will be right over good." He returned her smile with his best happy face.

* * *

><p>Amelia got to a dark town hall, she had attempted to get the keys from Regina but the mayor was not answering the doorbell, or the multiple knocks Amelia gave the door.<p>

She really did not want to kick the door it, she was in charge of keeping the town in control. And breaking public property would look really bad.

Suddenly there was light from inside and she just stared. Then the door opened to reveal Neal standing there.

"Welcome to Storybrooke's first ever game night." He said, taking her hand. "Can I take your coat?"

"How did you…" Amelia started to ask.

"I picked the lock." Neal didn't even look guilty.

Amelia placed a kiss on his cheek. "I knew I loved you for a reason."

The inside of town hall was alive with people, who looked like they were enjoying themselves. Ashely was reading books to her daughter and a small group of children. Archie was winning a game of Trivial Pursuit with a few people. Ruby was trying to get a game of twister started. Julia was watching as Nathan set up Jenga. Amelia had a feeling Neal would be pulled over there soon.

"Is this what we are supposed to do all night? Play games when there's something out there trying to kill us?" Leroy said as soon as he entered the hall. He had Granny and Happy with him. Granny settled down with her knitting. Happy went to a table with his fellow dwarves, who were arguing about what game to play.

"Who said anyone is trying to kill you? And yes, I expect you to play games so you aren't bored out of your minds and do stupid things." Amelia sounded very final. She knew how to deal with people.

"If we had power, we wouldn't be bored." Leroy said under his breath before going to sit in front of a TV and stared. As if his wish would come true and it would turn on.

Amelia took out her cell phone, glad she had charged it earlier in the day. She called Robin, just to see how the Merry Men were doing.

"We are fine, this doesn't bother us. Though game night does sound enjoyable." Robin told her.

"Glad to know that someone can survive without power. Seriously Leroy is being such a baby about it. I would cut off his head if it stood just a bit higher off the ground." Amelia said into the phone.

"Be safe the rest of the night." Robin said before hanging up.

Neal walked over to her. She shook her head. "You would think all these people had electricity all their lives. We all lived in the Enchanted Forest, no electricity there. No TVs, or computers, or video games. People can enjoy themselves without modern conveniences.

"You don't know how important things are until they are gone." Neal replied.

"Don't I know that." Amelia said. Neal pulled her close and his lips found that spot on the back of her neck. "Neal…don't start something you can't finish…." She moaned slightly.

"This is town hall; there must be a back room that we can use." He whispered in her ear.

"As much as I would love the sound of that, I'm working, David put me in charge."

"You are so responsible …"

"And Granny's giving us the death stare."

At that, Neal let go of Amelia and stepped back. "She's the only one in this town who scares me."

"The sweet old lady who makes lasagna? She scares you?" Amelia giggled.

"She's sweet like you're sweet."

"But you love me."

* * *

><p>It took a few hours, but the lights came back on. By then Ruby had somehow convinced Amelia to play one round of Twister. And they discovered that Gold was quite good at taboo. Must be his way with words. There was actually a sigh of disappointment when the lights came back on.<p>

Everything was quickly and magically cleaned up by Gold and Amelia sent everyone home.

"Go back to the apartment, I need to stop by the loft to give David and Emma an update on the state of their town and see what happened with the ice wall." "I'll see you at home and we can pick up where we left off." Amelia told Neal before giving him a teasing kiss and then walking off.

It took her a few minutes to get to the loft. Amelia knocked on the door and David answered it immediately.

"No rioting?" He asked.

"No rioting, no dead people though Leroy was getting on my last nerve. I held a game night at the town hall. It went well, I think we should cut the power more often." She stepped in and noticed a new person.

She was blonde and wore a long blue dress; clearly she was from the Enchanted Forest or at least not Storybrooke.

"Hi…" Amelia sounded worried, was this the person that Leroy thought was out to kill them? Was she behind the ice wall and the icy footprints?

"Amelia. This is Elsa. She came through the time portal with Emma and Hook." David took charge of the introductions. "Elsa, this is Amelia, she's my deputy."

It was bad enough Emma brought Marian back, but there was someone else too. Oh well, they would deal, as always.

"So what are your plans in Storybrooke?" Amelia asked.

Elsa looked at David worried. Clearly Amelia did not give off a trusting vibe. David nodded.

"I'm here to find my sister. I lost her and now I need her to help me control my powers." Elsa answered.

"Powers, ice powers I'm guessing?" Amelia asked, and Elsa nodded. Then Amelia noticed Emma across the room. She was in a chair covered by a million blankets and a very protective Killian. "What happened?"

"I lost control and she almost froze to death." Elsa looked guilty.

Amelia nodded and turned to Killian. "You got her?"

Killian looked up for a second. "Aye." Amelia only nodded.

"You might want to get a hold on that." The librarian said helpfully.

"Trying, it's hard without my sister." Elsa told her honestly, looking down at her hands which had little snowflakes around them now.

"Trying is good." Amelia shoved her own hands into her pockets and forced a smile onto her face.

So one crisis was over and who knew what the next one was going to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa is now here! Amelia isn't going to have much to do with Elsa and that whole drama. Reviews please.<strong>


	4. It's where she belonged

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. Snow day means writing, so much writing.**

* * *

><p>With Regina out of commission, willingly this time, Mary Margret had stepped up as mayor of Storybrooke. And had called a fire side chat with some of the residents at the town hall. Amelia and Neal were among them. She could count on one hand how many times she had been inside the town hall.<p>

Neal and Amelia entered the hall and were greeted by David who was holding a sleeping Luke. Robin and Marian were also there with Roland.

Mary Margret called the chat to order and Amelia sat down in Neal's lap.

"This is hardly the time and place." He whispered in her ear.

"Only trying to make this bearable." She whispered back. It was going to be like the war council from back in the Enchanted Forest all over again. She had wanted to fall asleep during those.

"Okay, first order of business, the recent power failure…" Mary Margret started to say but was interrupted by Leroy.

"What about the ice wall that is keeping us in Storybrooke? What about the person who made it? Shouldn't she be behind bars where she can't hurt anyone? Remember she almost killed me and Happy?" Leroy sounded pissed.

"Elsa is a friend, she is trying to control her powers. And she did not create the ice wall." David reassured him.

But Leroy kept going, Mary Margret did not have a strong grip on this leadership thing. Amelia felt tempted to stand up and do it herself. She usually had a commanding power behind her, it had come with the bounty hunter job years ago. And her mother's skill that she had inherited, the one that allowed her to get anything she wanted.

But before Amelia was able to do anything, Robin suddenly shouted as Marian fainted into his arms.

Amelia was at her side immediately. Marian was cold to the touch, almost ice cold. As much as Amelia wanted to believe that Elsa meant no harm, something was not right here.

"Amelia, what do we do?" Robin asked scared.

"Neal, take Roland back to our place. Robin, go get Regina, this is magic." Robin left and David helped Amelia move Marian to a couch. "Mary Margret, send everyone else home."

Neal got a kiss before leaving. "Call me later."

Regina came into the room about ten minutes later along with Henry, Emma and Killian.

"I didn't do this, it's not my magic. But the only way to cure a freezing spell is an act of True Love." Elsa informed them all.

Amelia swallowed hard, scared to guess what was going to happen next. Robin nodded and bent down to give Marian a kiss.

Nothing happened. And Amelia knew why but kept it to herself.

"Now what?" Killian asked.

"Dad and I are going to find out who is really behind this. You are going to protect Elsa, the residents are still going to think that she is the enemy." Emma told him before turning to Amelia. "You going to stay here?

"Yes, of course. Call me when you find something." Amelia was going to stay with her friends. It's where she belonged.

Emma and Killian left, along with Elsa.

"Is there anything you can do?" Robin asked Regina.

"Maybe, I have to consult my spell books. Give me a few hours."

Robin nodded and then Regina left to go to her vault.

Robin turned to Amelia, who only pressed her lips together.

They both knew but couldn't bear to say it out loud. Robin's didn't work because he wasn't in love with her anymore. Robin Hood was in love with Regina, the Evil Queen.

The two of them sat in silence until Regina returned. She stared at Robin and Amelia, unsure if what she had to say was right for present company.

Amelia noticed this and stood up. "Robin, do you want me to check on Roland? Stop by the apartment when you are done here." She saw herself out of the town hall and went home.

She was happily greeted by Roland and then by Neal. "So what have you two been doing?" She asked Neal.

"We ate some popcorn and watched some cartoons on your laptop. I do think you need a TV set." Neal told her.

"Aunt Mia, how is my mama?" Roland asked.

Amelia bent down to his length. "Your mom isn't feeling great, but Regina is doing all she can to help your mom."

"But she's going to be ok, right?" the child asked, worried.

"Of course she is." But honestly Amelia had no idea. Right now it was all about keeping hope. "How about I read you a story until your Papa comes to get you?"

"Okay, what story?"

Amelia walked to her bookcase and took out her favorite book. Then she sat down on the couch and Roland curled up next to her. "In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Roland had fallen asleep just as the Bilbo met the creature Gollum. Amelia knew she couldn't move without waking him up, so she just continued to sit there, enjoying the moment. And she felt eyes on her and knew exactly whose they were.<p>

"She would be about year." Amelia said quietly. Neal looked at her slightly confused from the doorway. "I subconsciously made our baby a girl."

Neal didn't say anything, just pressed a kiss to Amelia's forehead.

A knock at the door broke the silence. Neal went to answer it and returned with Robin in tow.

"How is Marian?" Amelia asked. When Robin didn't answer right away, Amelia carefully moved Roland off of her and puled Robin into the hallway.

"The cold didn't reach her heart. So until Regna finds a cure, it's safe."

"How is her heart?" Amelia asked, almost nervous at where this was going.

"Regina pulled Marian's heart out."

Amelia almost took a step back in complete shock. "And I'm the insult to Derek's memory." She mused.

"It was the only way." Robin quietly said.

"I know"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please? So a side note, I said that "If I Had Stayed" was done, but I have ideas for a new scene at the beginning, that somehow got quite smutty and a scene at the end where they actually get back together. So keep an eye out for it.<strong>


	5. I don't see it in your eyes

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. Short little chapter because a Captain Hunter scene is overdue I think. Side note- i saw the Christina Perri video, my eyes bugged. Wow, Once needs a scene like that.**

* * *

><p>Amelia was doing some last minute cleaning before leaving for lunch when Killian stopped by. She heard him before she actually saw him. "Remember the last time you visited me at work?" A playful smile was on her face.<p>

"Aye, I do. It was enlightening. Do you have a moment?" He asked.

"Make it quick, I'm meeting Neal for lunch." She said, moving a pile of books off the desk.

"Is Belle here?"

"No, she takes random days off to help at the pawn shop." Amelia didn't mind, she was used to running the library alone anyway.

"Good. Amelia…" Killian started.

Amelia's eyes bugged at him and she held up a hand to stop him. "You used my name, you never do that. You prefer terms of endearment. My name is reserved for when you are concerned about me or furious at me. Killian, what's wrong?" She was very worried.

"The Crocodile gave Belle a fake dagger." Killian informed her.

Amelia stared, clearly he was still using his old nickname for Gold. "How do you know that? That it's a fake dagger?"

"After three hundred years of plotting revenge and searching for that dagger, I think I know a fake one when I see it." He leaned forward on the front desk, as if weary.

Fake dagger, so Gold had the real one. That must have been how he got rid of Zelena. Things were starting to make sense. "So that's how he did it." She mused out loud.

"You knew?" Killian seemed annoyed, eyes jetting up to hers.

"I had a strong suspicion that something was up with him. My wedding gift to him was a thinly veiled threat about protecting this family."

"What are we going to do now?"

"Nothing." She answered. Plain and simple.

"Nothing, you are bloody joking. You are fine with the newly reformed Dark One lying to his wife?"

"No, but sometimes you have to lie to protect people. If him keeping his dagger is a way to protect the family, better him than me. Whatever villain we are up against now hurts this family, I can protect us but I have to go back to my old self."

"As interesting as that self was, why do you have to?" Killian asked, curious.

"Because I don't believe you can really protect you family by being a good guy. You have to hurt people and break rules sometimes." That sounded almost as sad as her old thinking: 'people like don't deserve happy endings'.

Killian shook his head and almost touched her hand but thought better of it. "So right now what do we do, lass?"

"And right back to terms of endearment? When… if things get out of hand, let me handle it."

"If that is how you want to handle this situation, I won't stand in your way." He stood up.

"Because you know better than stand in my way?" Amelia smiled at him.

He returned her smile. "Learned that lesson a long time ago." And she kept staring at him. "Can I help you with something?" He couldn't quite read her.

"I was just curious on how you go to New York to find Emma. How did you outrun yet another curse? You're good but not that good."

"I'll have you know that I am one hell of a captain." He teased her. "I got to this realm before the curse with a magic bean."

"And how did you get your hands on a magic bean? They don't exactly grow on trees anymore? Plus they cost a fortune." Amelia asked, trying to figure him out.

"I traded something of value."

Killian was acting very secretive. "Killian, what do you have of value…" Suddenly she stopped when the answer dawned on her. "The Jolly Roger…" She breathed. Killian Jones, Captain Hook, traded his ship, his home for a magic bean all to get to Emma Swan.

"Aye, I really traded it." Killian said, knowing where Amelia's mind was going. Back to their alternate life, where he had told her he gave up the ship only to have it waiting for him in the next port in case they didn't work out.

"Wow." Amelia almost didn't have a voice. Then her head titled to one side, then the other. She was studying him intently.

"What are you looking for, lass?" He seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"I don't see it in your eyes." She answered. His eye brow rose and she responded to his silent question. "Regret or resentment."

* * *

><p><strong>FYI- alternate life is "If I Had Stayed". Reviews for this chapter, there are fun times ahead in the next two chapter for Amelia and Neal. And what could Gold be up to? Anything with him, it's bad news.<strong>

**So if i have a snow day tomorrow, there will be two new chapters this week. Just a heads up.**


	6. What did you promise him?

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. I am on fire right now! I had this scene planned when I first saw "The Apprentice". There are fun times in this scene, just a heads up. **

* * *

><p>What did she get herself into? Amelia Hunter thought to herself as she and Neal walked into the restaurant two nights later. She was dressed up too, very pretty green dress with mile high heels with her hair extra curly. Sadly, she was working so she couldn't fully enjoy the night. Her smile was only half fake as the waitress led them to a back table. That was after Amelia flashed her badge out of Neal's line of slight.<p>

"Yes, this table will be perfect." She beamed. There was a clear view of the whole restaurant.

"All the way in the back?" Neal asked, helping her out of her coat before they sat down.

"It's more private there." She answered him.

"Private? What do you need to tell me?" His eyes suddenly widened, maybe understanding her reasoning. " Are you…?"

Amelia stopped him. "No, I'm not. I just wanted something a bit more private tonight." She placed her phone on the table.

"But yet your phone is out in the open." Neal joked.

"I'm still on duty, evil stops for no one." Amelia told him. And then her phone buzzed.

_"__Keep an eye open, he has two hands now."_ Read the incoming text.

Amelia stared at it confused. That wasn't possible.

"Well, looks like we weren't the only ones with date night on the mind tonight." Neal commented.

Amelia looked over the edge of her water glass to see Emma and Killian arriving. Emma looked so careful and pretty in her casual pale pink dress. Killian was another story. He had ditched the heavy pirate leather for a modern shorter leather jacket. And to top it all off, he had two hands. Two hands, no hook.

What had he done to get that back? Did that mean that Gold had it in his shop? That idea sent shivers down Amelia's spine. Who knew what else might be in that shop.

Both Emma and Killian had first date jitters that could be spotted a mile away. But it seemed to be going well.

Amelia and Neal ordered drinks, Amelia decided to stay away from anything hard, she was working after all.

"Seriously, if you are doing a poor job of convincing me you aren't pregnant. You usually drink like a sailor." Neal reached for her hand.

"I do not drink like a sailor." Amelia threw back at him with a smile on her face.

Amelia had to split her attention between listening to Neal talking about his job and watching Emma and Killian. Her phone buzzed again. A text popped up on the screen. She rolled her eyes in response.

"Someone bothering you? You need me to beat them up?" Neal asked.

Amelia smiled. "I would pay to see that."

And her phone buzzed again.

Sighing, Amelia picked up the phone. "Smile, I want a picture of you." Neal smiled, her picture had an unsuspecting Emma and Killian in the background.

But she forgot to turn off the flash.

Which led to a very angry Savior came walking to the table. "What did he promise you in exchange for information?" Emma basically growled.

Amelia attempted to look as innocent as possible. "What?"

Neal looked up confused. "What are you talking about? Amelia doesn't make deals with my father."

"Not your father, mine." Emma stated.

_Earlier that day._

_"__Are you kidding me? David, I am not going to spy on your adult daughter on her date."_

_"__I just want to make sure that pirate keeps his hand to himself." David said. "I trust him to save us, but not with my daughter."_

_"__No, I have better things to do." Amelia turned around and started to walk away._

_"__You know your file down at the station… I can make it disappear, all of it." David called after her. Amelia froze. Her file, her entire file. "Every single speeding ticket you ever got can just go poof."_

_Prince Charming had sunk to bribery? What was this world coming to? Amelia's eyes went skyward and she sighed. "Where and when?"_

_"__Tony G's, at seven tonight. Thank you Amelia." She heard him walk away. Amelia had to shake her head. "Apparently I can still be bought."_

Amelia looked like a deer in headlines and caved in. "He would make my speeding tickets disappear."

"Well I have seen your pile, it is impressive." Emma shook her head.

"How many could you possibly have?" Neal asked. Amelia only shrugged in response.

"David isn't sheriff, only I can make those disappear. So you can stop. Are we clear?" Emma directed her question to Amelia.

"Yes Sheriff." Amelia replied like a child caught in the act.

Emma goes back to her seat, back to Killian.

Neal continued to stare at her, shocked. "How big is your file?"

"Big enough to get me to spy on my friend. What can I say, my old self was very reckless." Amelia commented.

"Your old self?" Neal joked. His smile only widened when Amelia threw a sugar package at him.

Neal understood Emma did not need someone watching her, so he knew he had to get Amelia out of the restaurant.

"How fast can you go?" He asked, not really knowing what he was getting himself into with that innocent question.

Her eyes widened at him and there was a twinkle in them. A goofy grin grew on her face. She leaned in close over the table and teasingly kissed him. "You couldn't handle it."

"Try me.' He responded.

She tilted her head to the door, smile still plastered on her face. Neal dropped some money on the table. Forget about food, it was suddenly fun time. Amelia grabbed his hand and pulled him behind her as she raced outside to her car.

No one saw Emma mouth 'thank you to Neal, who nodded.

Amelia and Neal went to her car and she slid into the driver's seat. She had never been so thankful that she did not drink.

They buckled up and Amelia caught his hand. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. Hold on." She turned on the engine but went the speed limit until they were in an empty lot.

And the speed increased. Neal held on to the handle above his head for dear life. Next to him, Amelia let out a carefree laugh, which was contagious.

Suddenly they were doing doughnuts and leaving marks in the pavement. Neal glanced over and say a triple digit for their speed limit.

Then they were heading straight for a wall and Amelia looked like she had no intention of turning to avoid it.

"Amelia…" He attempted to remain calm but there was a hint of panic in his voice.

She laughed and at the last possible moment, made a very sharp turn. If there was a hill nearby and Amelia got ideas, Neal was sure he would not survive.

After about twenty minutes of illegal driving in a safe area, Amelia finally pulled the key out and turned to look at Neal.

"I think I gave you a few white hairs." She giggled, her hand went to the hair at his neck.

"I hope you're proud of yourself. I saw my life flash before my eyes. And my life is super long." His breathing was slowly going back to normal.

"Oh, did I go too fast for you? Should I be slower next time?" Amelia asked coyly, sliding into his lap.

Neal caught on quick; his hand went around her waist. "You can do anything you want." He pulled her close for a kiss.

"Good." She said before returning his kiss.

* * *

><p>Amelia was curled up next to Neal later, her arm still around him. "I like the change of scenery." She had to admit.<p>

"I knew you would."

"I feel like a teenager, making out with my boyfriend in my car." Amelia giggled.

"Well, you are not a teenager, we did a bit more than make out and I'm your fiancé." Neal placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Their tender moment was ruined by a harsh knock at the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, David is being over protective of his little girl and is willing to bribe a friend. Now who could that be? Reviews please.<strong>


	7. Been a while since I was in a cell

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. I only love the snow if it allows me to be off from work so I can write all day. FYI- Amelia has an old car, hence rolling down the window.**

* * *

><p>Amelia rolled down the fogged up window to see a very angry David Nolan standing there with a flashlight. Maybe angry wasn't the right word, neither was pissed off.<p>

Amelia turned up the charm on him. "Evening officer, what seemed to be the problem?" She beamed up at him.

"Get out of the car, now." No room for argument.

Amelia did as she was told, she was in enough trouble without mouthing off to David. She leaned against the car.

David saw that Amelia was not alone in the car. "You too."

Neal got out of the car. Amelia suddenly felt like a child who got caught in the act. But it was hard to wipe the grin off her face.

"Really, you think this is funny?" David was stuck between a disapproving parent and a deputy. "Get in the back of the truck."

"But what about the car?" Neal asked. He seemed better at keeping a straight face. At least one of them could.

"I'll have someone get it." David held out his hand. "Keys, now."

Amelia dropped the key and Neal opened the back door of David's truck for her before climbing in.

David got in the driver's seat and started the truck. They drove down the road into town. At first there was silence. Then David almost exploded at them.

"Really, what were you thinking? Crazy reckless driving? Please tell me you have not been drinking. And don't even get me started on letting me down."

Amelia leaned forward. "David, you and I and Neal also, know that Emma can take care of herself. And if Killian is out of his mind, he has us to deal with. Not sure who he's more scared of, you or me."

"Not another peep from you."

Amelia almost yelled back, but a tight squeeze from Neal stopped her. So she shut her mouth.

They arrived at the station very late that night. "Empty your pockets and leave everything here." David said before he led them into separate cells and locked the doors.

"I'll see the two of you in morning, early because I have a ton of paperwork to do thanks to you." David told them before leaving.

Silence fell over the station. Neal and Amelia looked at each other and actually giggled. Until their stomachs rumbled.

"Yeah, we didn't eat at the restaurant." Neal said.

Amelia smiled and passed a few energy bars to him. "I got your back, I swiped these off of David's desk on the way in." She opened one herself and ate. Then she looked around the cell. "It's been a while since I was in cell." Amelia mused.

Neal looked at her confused. "When were you in a cell? What did you do?"

"It was back in the Enchanted Forest. I didn't give Regina the information she wanted about the whereabouts of Snow White. I didn't even know so I wasn't going to be much help anyway. Then she threatened me with Richard, whom she had killed right in front of me. I spent a few hours in the dungeons before Robin saved me."

"Speaking of Robin, what did he mean with 'you could have been married'?" Neal asked. They finally had a quiet moment alone. Amelia shut her mouth and looked away. "Hey babe, look at me." His finger gently caught her chin through the bars. "We got all night."

"Remember during the lost year, when I was play fighting with Robin and that gold ring fell out of his pocket? Well, there's a story behind it. Benjamin was going to give it to me, to propose to me. He wrote Derek a letter asking permission, it was a day before I… killed him."

"What would you have said? If you hadn't… killed him?" Neal asked, part of him hadn't fully accepted the fact that the woman he loved had been a cold blooded killer at one point. He could handle her being a thief and being self-centered and doing anything for family, but murder was a different matter. Neal kept those thoughts to himself.

Amelia titled her head. "I would have said yes at the time, but looking back, I'm glad I never got the chance. I wouldn't have been happy with him, I would have been stuck in a home as a wife and mother without my own life or even a say in my life. Does that make me a bad person?" She asked almost worried.

"No, fate is odd." He tried his best to hold her through the bars but just ended up placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I wouldn't have met you if I was married. Or at least I don't think I would have. Derek might still have been in trouble…" Amelia started to think, it hurt to try to figure out the what ifs of the past.

"Shhh, you'll only confuse yourself. I think we need some sleep. Let's see if these beds move." Neal said, moving towards the cot. He pulled it close to the bars and smiled up at her.

Amelia pulled her own bed next to his and pulled off her heel, placing them next to the bed. Then she stretched out facing him. Their fingers laced together. "Good night." She said, he was the last thing she saw before she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Amelia rolled over when she woke up and was glad she half remembered where she was or she would have ended up on the floor. The cold hard floor of the Storybrooke sheriff station.<p>

"Morning, do I even want to know how your night went?" Came a voice outside the cell. Amelia sat up to see a shocked Emma.

"Morning yourself. You can see the larger file on David's desk. But it was all worth it." Amelia stood up and stretched. That sorry excuse for a mattress did her back no favors last night. She wanted to get back to her own bed. "So how was your night? Everything went well?" Emma didn't answer but she did smile. "Good to hear."

"Now what am I going to do with you?" Emma asked.

"Well, your dad was pissed when he picked us up last night, or it might have been early this morning, I don't really know…"

"You messed up David's sleeping, you're lucky you're still alive. I'll fill out the paperwork and you can make your phone call so someone can post your bail." Emma handed Amelia her cell phone.

"Thanks." Amelia quickly dialed the bakery, she knew her family was up already. Michael answered the phone.

"Morning dad." Amelia greeted him then got to business. "Neal and I got into a little trouble last night and we are down at the station."

"So you need bail?" He sounded slightly disappointed. "How much?"

Amelia pulled the phone away to ask Emma who responded.

"Two hundred." Amelia answered him.

Michael sighed. "Sit tight, I'll be right there."

Amelia hung up the phone and had to laugh. "There's a first time for everything."

"Shh, he's still sleeping." Emma looked at an unmoving Neal on his cot.

Amelia shrugged her shoulders. "The man sleeps like a log."

"Don't I know it?" Emma joked but the women did a weak laugh. Emma had been with Neal more a decade ago now he was engaged to Amelia while Amelia had been with Killian before Emma was born. Basically they had switched love interests. Fate certainly had a sense of humor.

"You know I can hear you?" Neal rolled over and sat up. "You might want to upgrade these cots. It's like sleeping on rocks."

"I'll add it to the list of things this station needs." Emma told him.

Ten minutes later, Michael walked into the station with a large box. "Morning Sheriff Swan." He opened the box and handed her a bear claw. "From my wife. We are so sorry if Amelia and Neal caused any trouble."

"They aren't in any trouble with me, my father however, is another story." Emma took the bear claw.

"What did you do?" Michael asked Amelia.

"He asked me to spy on Emma during her date and I refused until he said he could make my speeding tickets disappear. I almost went through with it, but at the last minute thought better of the whole situation."

"Well, at least your heart is in the right place." Michael pulled two hundred dollars from his pocket. "Come on, let's get to the two of you home."

"Umm, I meant two hundred each." Emma felt bad, but she did not want to deal with an angry David later.

Michael stared. But Amelia came to his rescue. "Emma, that's for me. Let me out and I'll get Neal's bail."

Emma unlocked the door and sat herself on the desk and dialed a number quickly.

"Morning, so here's the deal, Neal and I got into some trouble last night and he needs bail money." She made herself sound sweet to the person on the other end. "What did we do? Speeding and other things in a car." Then her face twisted and her lips pressed into a thin line. "I am not discussing that with you, ever. Just get down here and bail out your son. Thank you." She almost slammed the phone down and shook her head.

"You know my dad's number?" Neal almost seemed surprised.

"It comes in handy. And do not ask what he asked about." She raised a warning finger to the room.

"Have you two eaten?" Michael asked.

"Not really, just a few energy bars last night." Neal answered, walking to the bars.

"Here, help yourself." Michael held the box up so both Amelia and Neal could take something.

Gold showed up at the station ten minutes later. "Morning." He greeted the room. His eyes rested on Neal and Amelia a moment longer. What a pair they made. "How much do I owe you for my son's behavior, Miss Swan?" He asked.

"Two hundred."

"Seems like a lot." He pulled out his wallet.

"Not my doing, my dad's. You can take it up with him." Emma said, doubting he would. She took the money and went to open the cell door.

"Thank you Emma. Thanks Dad." He said. "You ready to go home? I really want a real bed." That comment was directed at Amelia who smiled. She walked back into her cell to grab her heels.

"Thank you all for an interesting evening. I'll try to stay out of trouble and not drag Neal with me." Amelia said before leaving the station.

Emma looked at Michael then Gold, who were both shaking their heads. "You can't be mad, they are really happy together."

* * *

><p><strong>I love them together. I love Killian but Amelia and Neal together is wonderful. Reviews please?<strong>


	8. Have you met this family?

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. Just some bonding moments. **

* * *

><p>"Hey, your mom said I would find you here." Amelia sat next to Henry on the bench at the dock. She handed him one of the hot take away mug from Granny's.<p>

"Hot chocolate?" He asked, taking it.

"Of course, with a boatload of cinnamon. And I have my signature latte. You haven't converted me to your chocolaty ways."

Yet." Henry gave her goofy grin and touched his mug to hers.

"You're sounding like your grandfather there, and not the charming one." Amelia smiled then got down to the reason she came looking for him. "So, your mom went on a date with Killian, you okay with it?"

"Yeah, mostly." He took a sip.

"Mostly? You and your mom are a package deal. And Killian has enough good form to really care about your opinion of the situation. I'm just saying this because most kids want their parents to be together, so they can be a normal family." Amelia's mind went Roland, how his father was in love with the woman who wasn't his mom.

Henry turned to face her. "Have you met the family? We are not normal. My mom is the same age as her mom and adopted mom is my grandma's step mom and my dad is hundred years old."

"True. But seriously, are you okay with this all?"

"Mom's happy, she smiles when Killian's around. He's nice and funny. I know he wouldn't let anything happen to us."

"Okay, that's good to hear,"

"Plus, you and my dad are good together. I've know you longer than both of my parents. You're cool and you taught me how to throw a knife."

"Thank you. Henry, you have the biggest heart of anyone I know." She placed a kiss on his head.

"Please don't embarrass me." He paused, unsure about his next statement. "I got a job."

"You did, where?" She wondered if any of his parents knew? Where could he have gotten a job at the age of thirteen?

"The pawn shop."

Oh, with his grandfather. Still who knew? "How did you get that?" She never saw a 'help wanted' sign in the window. Plus Gold had Belle helping out.

"I asked nicely." He said it so casually. Like it was normal to walk into the Dark One's shop and ask for a job.

"Well, you are his grandson, I doubt he would deny you anything." Amelia wondered if that went for her as well. Having the Dark One on your side would help in sticky situations.

"Imagine what it would be like with a granddaughter."

Amelia actually threw back her head and laughed. "I can't wait for that day. He would be wrapped around her finger."

"What day?" A new voice came across the docks. Amelia and Henry looked up to see Neal and Killian walking towards them. Amelia finally got a better look at Killian's new look, it suited him. It was still him, black leather, an earring and his charms. And, oddly enough, his hook was back.

Amelia still had to answer Neal's question. "The day we give Henry a little sister." There was a smile on her face as she winked at him. There were good days when talking about the future didn't hurt. There was hope in her voice.

Henry made a gagging sound next to her. And Killian understood his feeling. "Ready to go sailing, lad?" He asked, also wanting to leave the scene as soon as possible.

"Yes." Henry almost bolted up from his seat. "Bye Dad, bye Amelia."

Amelia and Neal heard Henry add to his statement when he thought he was out of ear shot. "If you and my mom start acting like that, I'm throwing something at you." He told Killian.

"Don't forget your life vest!" Amelia called after them.

Neal sat down next to Amelia. "So what brought this up?"

"He's an only child. I think a sibling would be good for him. Right now we are his only hope."

* * *

><p>Amelia arrived at work late the next day, latte in hand and saw someone in the jail cell. And she knew the person.<p>

"Will? Will Scarlet? What are you doing here?" She sounded shocked. She hadn't seen him in Storybrooke, ever. Maybe he came over with the second curse and had been staying out of trouble ever since?

Will straightened up and stared. "Bernadette, love, long time no see. What have you been up to?" Then he noticed the badge on her belt. "You work here too? Do they just give badges out to anyone?"

"I just work here part time. Now what did you do to end up in here?" Amelia asked, putting her cup down and sitting on the desk facing him.

Will remained silent. It was Emma who answered Amelia's question. "He broke into the library."

Amelia stood up and went right up to the bars. "You broke into my library?" She growled, grabbing the front of his jacket.

"No, I would never betray our trust like that. I broke into the giant library in the middle of town." Will seemed shocked at her sudden outburst.

"My library." She clarified. Then she calmed herself down, Will was behind bars, he couldn't do anymore damage from there. Amelia sat herself back down on the desk and just stared daggers at him.

Will tried to make conversation. "That pirate ever catch up with you?" He asked.

Amelia's face softened. "For your information, he did, a while ago. We are on good terms now."

"On good terms with a ruthless self-serving scum?"

"Well, I am talking to you." She grinned. "His name is Killian; he helped me through a hard time. So he's a friend."

"So I take it you know each other." Emma was listening into the conversation. Who else did Amelia had connections to?

"We met briefly…" Amelia began

"Saved her from a deserted island." Will finished.

"Wait, why were you on a deserted island?" Emma asked.

At that moment, Killian strolled into the station, his eyes saw Will and he did not look happy.

"That one abandoned me." Amelia stated, motioning her head in Killian's direction."

Emma whirled on him. "You abandoned her?"

Killian only looked slightly guilty. "She betrayed and robbed me."

Emma turned back to Amelia. "You betrayed and robbed him?" Amelia only shrugged her shoulders. "No wonder you two didn't get alone here."

Neal walked into the station and headed right to Amelia. "Hey babe." He kissed her.

Get a bloody room, will you?" Will scoffed.

"And you are?" Neal asked.

"Your best friend if you let me out." Will bargained.

"Slim chance."

* * *

><p>Well, the next few days had some big developments. Will Scarlet had broken out of jail and had been pardoned by a clueless Mary Margret. Amelia only hoped he stayed out of trouble this time. Emma and Killian discovered who was behind everything in town, and it was not Elsa. It was a brand new villain, the Snow Queen. According to Emma, the Snow Queen knew her and Elsa. But neither women remembered her. Emma said she had found the Snow Queen on an old tape from her time in the foster care system. This led to Amelia joining Emma, Elsa, Killian and Regina in the forest to check out the Snow Queen's ice cream truck. Because apparently she had been hanging out in Storybrooke for years as the owner of the ice cream parlor. Since when did this town make any sense?<p>

"Elsa thinks you're untrustworthy." Killian blurted out to Amelia while they walked through the forest.

Amelia shook her head. "Did she? I had thought those days were long over. Did you defend me?" Killian knew her better, he could set Elsa straight.

"I informed her that was your middle name." He said.

Amelia stopped dead in her tracks to stare at his back. Killian must have noticed she stopped walked because he turned to face her with a ridiculous smile.

"Thanks." She told him. "You had better hope no one asks me for your middle name. I have a few choice words on the tip of my tongue."

"Did you have to bring the pirate along?" Regina asked Emma, annoyed. "All you do is make eyes at him."

"I do not make eyes." Emma defended herself, poorly.

"You so do." Amelia bit back a smile.

Emma turned around to face the librarian. "You and Neal? Pot, kettle."

"Touché." Amelia gave Emma a mock salute.

"But seriously, you two always look ready to launch at each other."

"We are a bit further along in our relationship." That was completely true. She and Neal were engaged, survived a miscarriage together and had True Love's Kiss.

Emma walked up close to Amelia. "How long after you and Killian decide to try a relationship did you two…" She suddenly wasn't sure how to word it.

But Amelia understood and closed her eyes. "Jump into bed? About twenty minutes, give or take. Mind you, I'm not proud of that. But that was after three months that involved bar fights, and nightmares and fights between each other and other odd bonding moments. I think your walls are higher than mine were. Maybe one day, when things calm down around here, we'll go to the White Rabbit, get a bottle of something and I'll tell you the whole story."

"Twenty minutes? Seriously?" Emma was stunned.

"Not proud. Killian told me what he did for you, giving up the Jolly Roger. In another life, he gave up the ship for me. We were together for five years, the regret and resentment never left his eyes. Since we came back to Storybrooke, I haven't seen that."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	9. We never got a proper goodbye

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. Yeah, I should slow down, only because I have no idea what is going to happen when Gold's Angels come to Storybrooke. Though Amelia is going to have some personal guilt. I'm sorry if this chapter makes you cry.**

* * *

><p>Ashley had called earlier that day, asking Amelia to pick up some children's books from the library and bring them to Granny's inn. Why she was at Granny's Amelia didn't asked. She liked to consider herself a good friend. So she grabbed about a dozen books, mostly the most popular ones before heading out.<p>

Amelia entered the lobby of the inn and the sight inside made her heart sink. Ashley sat in the middle of the room with Alexandria. Mary Margret had Luke, Aurora had her child and there were a few other mothers with their children. And to top it all off, there was a banner across the wall "Mommy and Me".

"You got the books, thank you, you are a lifesaver." Ashley came over to her and took the books. Amelia had no voice and she felt frozen in place. She didn't belong here, but she should have. "Hey, you alright?" Ashley had no idea what happened on the journey to Neverland. Mary Margret, on the other hand, knew exactly why Amelia was on the verge of tears. She took a step closer to the librarian.

Amelia only nodded and ran out of the inn. She still had good days, bad days and horrible days. This was a horrible day. She hid between two buildings, away from eyes and let out a sob. Her hand tried to silence it but her self-control was nonexistent.

Time did not heal all wounds. Who ever said that never lost someone.

Amelia only allowed herself ten minutes of pity. She dried her eyes and walked back into the street. She found a bench and just sat staring.

Her thoughts were a mess. There was no more to blame. Not Ashley, not Mary Margret, even herself. There was always fate, the scapegoat for every stupid situation. She should have learned a long time ago that fate, along with life, wasn't fair.

"Amelia?" She heard her name and looked up, Neal stood next to her and he noticed her teary eyes right away. "What happened?"

She didn't have a voice, so she just pulled him down next to her on her bench. Her head found his shoulder and his arm went around her waist.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Neal wasn't going to push for answers. Amelia would give in, she always did eventually.

"Ashley is running a mommy and me class." Amelia finally whispered.

Oh, that would make sense. Amelia was dealing well with baby Luke but a room full of new moms was too much for her at once.

Neal suddenly had an idea pop into his head. He placed a soft kiss on Amelia's head. "Meet me at the docks in fifteen minutes."

She looked at him confused then walked him walk away. She pulled out her mirror to check her face. She looked like hell.

Amelia only waited ten minutes before going to the docks and Henry was standing there, as if waiting for someone.

"Henry, what are you doing here?" Amelia asked when she reached him.

"I don't know, Dad told me to meet him here. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just need a hug." She said and of course Henry obliged her. Who would have thought that the Evil Queen would have raised such a good boy?

Then she saw Neal walking towards them, he was holding a bouquet of pink carnations. The sweet gesture confused her.

He reached them and handed both Amelia and Henry four flowers.

"We never got to say a proper good bye to our baby." Neal told them.

So they were going to do a make shift funeral, memorial service of sorts. All their child got was a light kiss before being thrown overboard with only one person to watch and pray and hope.

No words were spoken out loud; all thoughts were kept to themselves. One by one, the flowers were tossed into the water.

At least Amelia was out of tears. Neal and Henry on the other hand, had to wipe a few tears off their cheeks. Neal brought his little family into a group hug, Henry sure needed it. He would have been an amazing big brother. Amelia had no trouble picturing him with a little brother, someone he could teach how to sword fight and play sports with. Or a little sister, a little red haired girl who he would protect from anything, Amelia had a feeling the girl would be able to take care of herself.

Amelia was so grateful for her support system, for the family she chose for herself, or in some cases, the family that chose her.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make my day.<strong>


	10. Did I really just say that?

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. Note- I will be slowing down slightly until the show comes back in March. I have about 8 more chapters before Gold's Angels invade the town.**

* * *

><p>Amelia never thought she would be nervous to walk into the pawn shop. She was not scared of the Dark One. Well, there was a first time for everything. And this was definitely a first. She took a deep breath before opening the door.<p>

The bell rang over her head as she entered. She saw Henry walking into the back of the shop with what looked like a bottle of polish.

"Good day, Miss Hunter, can I help you with something?" Gold greeted her.

Still didn't use her first name, it was getting quite annoying. But she had a reason for coming into the shop. "I think Henry's hoping you buy him a car after this."

"And why would I do that, dearie?"

"Because currently he is your only grandchild and you should spoil him rotten." Amelia did wonder what kind of father or grandfather. All she really knew was that he would do anything for family.

"Currently my only grandchild." Gold looked at her funny.

"There you go again asking if I'm pregnant. That's the second time." She thought back to the first time, on the phone she had called him to bail Neal out of jail. "Should I be worried that Rumpelstiltskin is constantly asking when I'm going to have a baby?"

"No, but I doubt your reason for coming down to the shop was to comment on my grand parenting skills."

Amelia swallowed her pride and extended the white flag. They had to make this family thing work. "No, I'm here to invite you and Belle to dinner tonight."

Gold looked at her, shocked, happy and grateful. "Should I bring anything?"

"Alcohol. No idea how this evening is going to end. Dinner is at six. Don't be late."

"Then I will see you later, Amelia."

Amelia's eyes widened. He just used her name, her first name for the first time ever. Maybe being all one big happy family wasn't that bad. And she was speechless. So she just nodded and quickly left the shop before the world ended.

* * *

><p>"Hey, can you take the night shift later?" Emma asked Amelia as they were finishing up some paperwork at the station.<p>

"Would love to, but I can't. I'm having the in-laws over for dinner." Amelia told her, then paused as the words sunk in. "Did I really just say that?"

"Yes, you did. And remember you are the only one crazy enough to marry into that family." Emma said.

"I love Neal, Belle's nice, Gold is questionable. And I don't think that man will ever not be questionable." Amelia stood up and went to pull on her jacket. "I wonder if I actually have to invite him into my house like a vampire." She mused mostly to herself though Emma did hear it and snorted into her hot chocolate.

"Your father and Belle are going to be here in ten minutes Neal, will you stop playing with the blocks? We got those for Roland to play with." Amelia poked her head into the living room. Her hair was in disarray and she actually had an apron over her dress. When had she become so domesticated? And when did she become okay with it?

Neal looked up from the floor, there was a goofy grin on his face. But it became slightly serious when he noticed her expression.

"This place is perfect, I'll set the table, you sit down." He patted a spot on the couch. She begrudging took his advice and was rewarded with a kiss on the forehead. She took off the apron and fixed her hair before leaning her head back.

Neal was just about done setting the table when there was a knock at the door. Amelia almost bolted to her feet. Neal opened the door and standing on the other side was an uncomfortable Gold with a very happy Belle.

"Thank you so much for inviting us over. I know you only said to bring drinks, but I brought a pie also." Belle said, giving Neal a hug then giving Amelia one.

"Peach pie, nice choice. Thank you." Amelia said, smiling. Then her eyes went to Gold. He hadn't stepped inside yet.

"Dad, you can come in. Take off your coat, stay a while." Neal told him.

That's when Gold finally walked inside. He looked around the room. He had never been in Amelia's apartment before, the library had been a completely different place.

"Dinner will be on the table in five minutes. You can sit at the table or on the couch until then." Amelia told the two of them.

"The couch is fine, do you need help with anything?" Belle asked.

"No, we are good."

Neal and Amelia bought the food out to the table, a platter of chicken accompanied by mashed potatoes and a bowl of corn. Amelia then stared at the spread.

"Oh no." She said under her breath.

"What's wrong?" Neal asked, was something missing? Or overcooked? What could she be worried about?

"It's monochromatic." She stated simply. It was true, all the food was beige.

Neal tried not to laugh as his arms went around her waist and his face went into her neck. "Only you would worry about something like that. It looks amazing and I bet it all tastes amazing too." Before Amelia could say anything, Neal called the rest of the family to the table.

The four of them were seated at the circle table.

"Dearie, this looks very good. Thank you again for inviting us over." Gold praised her. "Oh, I almost forgot the wine." He snapped his fingers and a bottle of wine appeared in his hand. He opened it and began pouring some out for Amelia, Neal and Belle.

"Look, color." Neal jokingly said about the red wine in his glass.

Amelia shook her head but couldn't help to stop the smile that was growing on her face. Belle and Gold were confused about the context of Neal's comment.

"He's making fun of me. You are so lucky I love you. Most people would never. What's the saying? Dead man tell no tales?" Amelia said. Then her eyes went to Gold's empty wine glass. "You're not drinking?"

"Sadly, I'm not. My father was a drunk hence I never touch the stuff." He explained.

"Oh, that's a good reason." Neal said quietly. They all knew Gold's father, Peter Pan and how much trouble he had caused. Amelia had to thank her lucky stars he was dead, having him at these family gatherings would be awful.

They ate with some light conversation. For once in her life, Amelia had held back with her spices. The things she did for family.

"So, Belle has your dagger now? So she's in control?" Neal said to his father. "That's really big, letting someone have power over you. I know I said this already, but I'm really proud of you."

Amelia kept her eyes off of Gold. She knew the dagger was fake but having Gold know that was the last thing she wanted.

"What would you do if you had the dagger?" Neal now directed that question at Amelia.

She paused and stared at Gold, her mind trying to come up with something. If she had complete control over the Dark One, what would she have him do? What did she want?

Amelia came up blank. "Wow, I really have matured. I can't think of a single thing." Her response surprised everyone, including herself.

"What if there was an all controlling dagger for me?" Neal asked.

A coy smile grew on Amelia's face. "I have a few ideas but I'm going to plead the fifth on that one because your father is here." If there was one thing Amelia loved, it was making the Dark One uncomfortable.

Gold shifted in his seat. Belle, on the other hand, thought their love was pure if not a bit raw.

"You two are so cute together." She told them.

Dinner was finished, dessert was served and everything was cleaned up. It was an evening that went well. There were hugs at the door. And then Neal and Amelia were left in an empty apartment.

"Now that my father is gone, what would you do with an all controlling dagger?" Neal whispered in her ear.

Amelia didn't say a thing; instead she dragged Neal to the bedroom

* * *

><p>A day later, Amelia felt the need to visit Derek, she had been so busy to make time to leave some flowers on his grave. She wanted to tell him how good her life was going. Although she had a feeling he was watching over her.<p>

At the cemetery she saw an odd person, Robin.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Amelia asked confused. His hair was a mess and he had been coming from the direction of… Regina's vault. Then it dawned on Amelia. Robin had been… busy… with Regina last night. "Oh, umm." She was having issues forming words.

"Please don't say anything to the Merry Men." Robin said, pleading.

"My lips are sealed." Amelia promised. She watched him walk off and then she herself walked in the direction of Regina's vault.

She knocked and only waited a moment before going down. She had never been inside the vault, actually she never had a reason. It was only recently that the former bounty hunter was on friendly terms with the former Evil Queen.

"Regina, you down here? It's Amelia." She called down. No answer. So she kept walking. She walked through a door and finally saw Regina.

"What are you doing here, Miss Hunter?" Regina asked, sounding annoyed.

Well, someone had to call her 'Miss Hunter'; her life wasn't complete without it. "I ran into Robin outside…"

"What of it?" Regina looked caught between happy and scared that someone found out.

"Is it real?" Amelia was thinking about her friends, both Robin and Marian. "I'm asking because Robin is my friend, more than a friend actually. Like an older brother to me. I know you're not the same woman who slept with Derek but I don't want Robin to get hurt. Also I don't want you to get hurt either."

Regina stared at Amelia, shocked at her words. "You care if I get hurt?"

"You're my friend Regina, being Henry's other mom and all."

"It is real, pixie dust showed him as my True Love. I'm finally taking a chance and trying to be happy." Regina told her.

Amelia nodded, she knew the power of pixie dust. "Then I'm going to do something that I might regret more than anything I have ever done in my life."

Amelia stepped forward and hugged Regina.

Regina froze. "Are you feeling alright?

"Yes." Amelia let go of Regina. "Mary Margret doesn't understand what it's like to love someone you might lose. She and David are each other's one and only. They are a true fairy tale."

"You and the pirate I'm assuming."

"Killian was not my first. Benjamin was sweet and kind and perfect for a first time. Then I ruined it all." Amelia looked away.

"How did you ruin it?" Regina asked curiously.

"I killed him."

"That would ruin a relationship." That was their first bonding moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Review pretty please?<strong>


	11. Where would she be safe?

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. I did say I was slowing down, this chapter actually was annoying to write. But the next one will be good.**

* * *

><p>Amelia and Neal more or least stayed out of Emma's way as she continued her search for the Snow Queen. They watched after Henry and Roland when it was needed. The two boys were so cute together. Amelia was right; Henry would be a great big brother.<p>

Somehow the Snow Queen got herself caught because she wanted a quiet moment alone with Emma. Seriously, there were easier ways of getting moments like that.

She got under Emma's skin, causing the Savior to blow a hole in the wall of the station. Amelia wondered how that was getting fixed and paid for. The action freaked everyone out, including Emma's own parents and Emma did what she did best, run.

Henry even went to look for her. He found and got hurt in the process, sadly. This was not like Emma at all. She protected Henry no matter what, against every villain since arriving in Storybrooke.

Amelia and Neal found themselves at Mary Margret and David's loft, they were discussing their daughter with Elsa.

Amelia had agreed with Killian, that Emma couldn't go that far with the ice wall still surrounding the town. And maybe some alone time would be good for her. This Snow Queen had suddenly made the whole situation very personal. Personal was never good.

Regina even stopped by, but it was more for Henry than Mary Margret or David. Henry needed his mom and at least he had choices.

But Emma did contact her parents eventually, after having made an important choice about her life. One that her parents felt obligated to back her up with while Regina thought they were taking the easy way out. Emma found a way to get rid of her magic, no word on how exactly. Regina had argued that Emma's magic was a part of her and getting rid of it was stupid.

"Emma's magic is very unpredictable, she can't control it. But for once I agree with Regina." Amelia put her two cents in.

"You seem to know a lot about magic." David commented.

Amelia gave him a half smile and twisted her hands together. "I'm the librarian, I read a lot."

Mary Margret and David saw the light and knew they had to get to their daughter before she did something she might regret. Killian went with them, Amelia saw a very worried look in his eyes before they all departed the loft.

Amelia still had to babysit one kid, Roland back at her apartment while Robin stayed with Marian, so she had Henry go with his grandparents. She gave him a hug and told him to call her later.

It was much later that night, Amelia and Neal saw fireworks in the sky at the far end of town. Could this be Emma losing her magic or finally accepting it? It took a quick phone call to Henry to find out all the details.

Emma still had her magic, it was Elsa who had convinced her to keep it. That was their bond, one that no one else in the town understood. They both had an uncontrollable power that made them special but also set them apart from their family members.

But the town was far from safe, both Elsa and Emma now had enchanted ribbons around their wrists. They were connected to the Snow Queen whether they wanted it or not.

* * *

><p>"She is going to try and destroy us all." Mary Margret told Amelia over the phone the next day. "Ingrid, the Snow Queen, is going to enact the curse of Shatter Sight. We will become the worst versions of ourselves. Basically the whole town will turn on each other and there will be no one left in Storybrooke expect for Emma and Elsa. Ingrid wants her perfect happy family."<p>

Amelia sighed and pinched her nose. Of all the curses they had dealt with, this one had to be the worst. "Ok, what do we do?"

"Everyone has to stay separated from each other until Emma can find a way to stop it."

"Alright, sounds like plan." Amelia said, ready to hang up.

"Amelia, take care of yourself." Mary Margret said, there was some worry in her voice.

"You too." Now Amelia hung up and looked over at Neal, who had been listening next to her. Worst version of herself? A bounty hunter who killed people and ruined lives with no thought for anyone but herself? She had to listen to Mary Margret's advice and go somewhere safe.

He pulled her into a tight hug. "Go, you of all people should not be wandering the town or near people. I will see you when this spell breaks. Emma will find a way."

Amelia bit back tears. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Then she forced herself away and left the apartment.

Now where could she be safe? Her apartment was her first safe place, but Neal would be there. What kind of things would she say or do with him around? Then there was the forest, but not the best choice at the current moment. There was always the library, her first safe place in Storybrooke.

As she made her way down the streets of Storybrooke, she pulled out her cell phone. She had a few last minute 'I love you's to say.

Michael answered the phone.

Amelia wasted no time, she had no idea when the curse would hit. "It's Amelia. There's a curse coming, one that will transform us all into our worse selves. I need you all to stay apart until it ends. I'm going to protect myself. I love you, all of you so much. You were always there for me and I am so grateful."

"We love you too, sweetheart. Go protect yourself." He knew there wasn't much time and he would pass the message along.

Amelia entered the library and locked the door behind her. The keys went next to the door on a table. A pair of handcuffs came out of her jacket pocket and she searched for a good spot to attach them to. Something immovable, she knew there were a few book cases that were bolted to the floor. She had an idea of how horrible she could be, even she didn't want to be around her like that.

* * *

><p><strong>SHATTERED SIGHT! FUN TIMES! Reviews please.<strong>


	12. This is getting out of hand

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. I just rewatched all of the Neverland story line, I miss these characters, I need March 1st like now. So here is Shattered Sight!**

* * *

><p>Amelia Hunter was as prepared as she ever would be. She had already moved a table to the bookcase so she would be comfortable. She had one hand handcuffed to a bookcase. No one needed a bounty hunter out in the streets. Shattered slight would bring out the worst in everyone. There were the dwarves and the regular townsfolk. What were they like on a bad day? She thought of Robin and Will Scarlet. What about Killian, would he become a true ruthless pirate again? There were Mary Margret and David, did Snow White even have a dark side? Well, she had murdered Cora, so nothing could be put past her anymore. Would David become like James? Then there was Ruby, she was a part wolf. If Emma didn't find a way to stop this curse, the town was doomed.<p>

Then the shards of the curse came, rained down from the ventilation system. Amelia stared up at it, unafraid. Emma would find a way to stop it; she was the Savior after all. The shards entered her eyes and they closed.

Then something changed in Amelia, it was like a light switch. She opened her eyes and looked around the library disgusted. What kind of crappy life was she stuck with? Crappy life where she was alone, Derek was dead. The Evil Queen killed him. She was going to pay for all the pain she had caused. Amelia was going to make her wish for death when she got her hands on her.

Amelia struggled against the cuff. She needed out. But the cuff held tight. Where did she put the key? Why was the bookcase made so well? Why didn't she have a dagger on her? Or even a hair pin?

She let out a strangled yell as she fought. And of course when she got angry, she threw things. The only things that were in reach were books so they were flung across the room. This stupid life in this stupid world.

Amelia felt whole and broken at the same time, if that was even possible. She was cruel and heartless. She was a hopeless case. Derek was gone, she was alone. No one understood her; no one would stand beside her, ever. Amelia's eyes fell to the emerald ring on her finger. Neal, the Dark One's son had said he loved her and promised to be with her forever. But she doubted the apple fall far from the tree. Besides, no one trusted the Dark One, why should she trust his son. She was unlovable. He didn't love her, she had failed him with their first child. No one loved a failure and a murderer.

She tore the ring off her finger and flung it across the room. She didn't deserve him, she didn't deserve anyone.

The sudden noise at the door made her stop her struggle. Were the townsfolk coming for her blood? She had done horrible things in her past. The door had been locked but the figure on the other side quickly picked it. It opened and there stood none other than Killian Jones.

Amelia swallowed hard, she shouldn't have been surprised. If there was one person in this town she wronged, it was him. And he had wronged her equally as bad. Anything he said to her, she would willingly throw back in his face.

"Well speak of the devil, did you come to taunt me?" She growled with a cruel smile on her face.

He just stood there, looking at her and keeping his distance. "No, I came to take you to a safe place." Killian answered, his voice void of emotion.

"Like a deserted island?" She got a hold of another book and flung it at him. He skillfully dodged it. How was he staying so quiet and calm? Why was he not yelling at her or have his hook up to damage? Did this version of him still believe in good form? Would he not attack a captive woman? Did he need her to be free to put them on equal footing? Was he going to release her? But he made no move to come any closer to her. Did she have to egg him on? "I hate you Killian Jones! I opened myself up to you, in more than one way and how do you repay me? Leaving me on some God forsaken island to rot! But then you found me in Storybrooke and I thought maybe we could be together. But no, you replaced me. Sure she's beautiful and a princess and the savior but she's get just getting my sloppy seconds!"

Still no back comment, no defending of Emma. Killian just stood there, taking every mean spirited word she threw at him. He looked like he was missing a part of himself.

"You never loved me, did you? I was just convenient, wasn't I? Just another notch on your head board! Want to know something? She struggled against the cuff again. "You were just a job, a means to an end!" She screamed.

How he continued to remain silent was beyond Amelia. So she leaned back on her table to look at him. So I was right, you are a sad sorry excuse for a pirate." She said cruelly.

"Maybe my heart isn't in it." Killian said sadly.

"That rotted old thing, I doubt it even works anymore." She shook her head.

Killian let out a sigh and dropped a statement that he prayed she would understand. "Lass, it's getting out of hand." He maintained his distance

She stared at him, confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"When this curse passes, you'll understand." And he left the librarian struggling with her bonds.

Getting out of hand… getting out of hand? The only thing that was getting out of hand was her anger. She needed to do something with it. She needed to get out and break something or hurt someone. At the moment she really didn't care who.

Then something cold touched her shoulder. Amelia looked up, how the hell was it snowing inside the library? Then a sense of calm came over her. Snow, the snow queen. Did this mean Emma broke the curse? All of her anger melted away, she actually giggled at the pun she just made in her head.

So that was the curse of shattered sight? It wasn't so bad. She had remained calm and secure in the library, she didn't kill anyone, or injure anyone. But now that it was over, she had to get to Neal.

Suddenly the cuff was opened and Amelia bolted out of the building. There was the entire town out in the street everyone rejoicing and not killing each other. There were some sights in her life that Amelia still couldn't get used to, people being happy and rejoicing was one of them.

She saw Emma was reunited with her family. So of course the Savior broke the curse, why how exactly? But that conversation could wait, Amelia had more important issues to deal with.

She ran home and picked the lock on the door to her apartment. It opened and Neal was right there, already pulling her into his arms before she entered.

"I love you so much. The horrible things that went through my head during the curse…" He kept saying into her hair.

And she just held him tight. "I know, I know. We were cursed, we are no responsible for things we say and do while cursed. I love you too, so much."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? I am also changing up the finale because somethings made me cry. <strong>


	13. Fate has a sense of humor

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. OMG I can't wait for Sunday! I'm curious and worried about what Gold has up his sleeve. FYI- "Getting out of hand" is code for "Crap is going to hit the fan". **

* * *

><p>Amelia spent the rest of the day with Neal, but they knew they were going to have to find out from Emma how she had stopped the Snow Queen. And with Snow Queen gone, would Marian be saved now?<p>

They met up at Granny's.

"So how did you save the day this time, Savior?" Amelia raised her latte to Emma in thanks.

"It was a joint venture. Myself, Elsa and Anna, that's Elsa's sister…" Emma began the story.

"Elsa found her sister? Good for her." Amelia said, so happy for a reunited family.

"Ingrid had a change of heart after hearing a letter that her sister, Elsa and Anna's mother, wrote. It said she was sorry for trapping her in an urn and how she was just scared. She truly loved her sister and wished things could have been different. So Ingrid stopped the curse herself…"

"She sacrificed herself? Wow."

"Yeah, that's one word for it. Now we have to get Elsa, Anna and Kristoff back home." Emma stated.

"Wait, who's Kristoff?" Neal asked, trying to follow the story.

"Sorry, Anna's fiancé'. They came over here with a wishing stone."

"I didn't think wishing stones still existed." Neal said. "How are they going to get home?"

"Not sure yet, we are working on it."

Then Amelia's phone rang, it was Robin. She quickly answered it. "Hey, how is she?" There was silence then a sigh of pure relief. "Alright, I'll meet you over there." She hung up the phone and turned to Neal and Emma. "Marian's fine, Regina stuck her heart back in. I'm meeting them at the duck pond." Amelia gathered her coat, kissed Neal's cheek and left Granny's.

* * *

><p>She ran to the pond, she couldn't believe her friend was fine. This reunion was going to be much better than the first one they had.<p>

Up ahead, Marian was feeding ducks with Roland while Robin was sitting on a bench with Regina. Now what would become of that relationship? Amelia was worried but just wanted all parties involved to be happy.

"Aunt Mia!" Roland called when he saw her. Marian had a bright smile on her face as Amelia came closer.

"How are you today, having fun feeding the ducks?" Amelia asked Roland as she hugged him. Then she turned up to Marian. "How are you feeling?"

"Amazing, like I took a very long peaceful nap." Then her eyes rested on her husband and the Evil Queen. "I told him I wanted to be chosen."

"What?" Amelia asked confused.

Marian sat down on the grass and Amelia took a seat next to her.

"Robin has lived by a code of honor his whole life, that code tells him that he has to be with the mother of his child for the sake of the child. Even if he is unhappy. It's not that he doesn't love me anymore, but he moved on after my death. That's all I ever wanted for him, not to dwell on the past, but hope for a loving future with someone else. Did I ever think that was going to be the Evil Queen…"

Amelia laughed. "You learn real quick that fate has a sense of humor. So you're really okay with them being together?"

The two women looked over at Robin and Regina. "Look how happy he is." Marian whispered. Robin looked over the moon happy.

Amelia smiled and turned back to Marian. "What are you going to do now?"

Marian looked at her oddly. "I wasn't always Mrs. Robin Hood, I had a life before I knew him. Amelia, every princess has a story before their met their Prince Charming. We are not defined by our partners."

Amelia squeezed Marian's hand. "Did anyone ever tell you that you're very wise and understanding?"

"No, you should do it more often." They both laughed and then Marian became serious. "I want to open up a dress shop."

"And be a business woman? That sounds great. I'm here for anything you need."

"I know, you are a very good friend."

Much later that day, after the sun went down, Amelia found herself wandering the streets of Storybrooke, looking for empty building or storefronts. She would prefer it was close to the library, just so Amelia could keep an eye on Marian. Or even close to the bakery. Just friends looking out of each other.

Then Amelia saw Killian walking out of Granny's. She stopped dead in her tracks. She should go over to him, during the curse, she had said some things that beyond mean. She should apologize, be the bigger person for once.

"Killian!" She called out to him, he stopped but didn't turn around until she was right behind him. Was he mad at her? "Hey, so during the curse, I know I said some things…

"Don't worry about it, lass. We were cursed." He gave her a forced smile.

But she kept talking. "But the things I said, I shouldn't have, shouldn't have even gone down that road. They were uncalled for…" She had never felt so guilty in her life. And that was saying a lot.

"Lass, you were under a very powerful curse. You can't be held responsible for your actions." He still sounded so dead pan, as if not only trying to convince her, but also himself.

"So are we ok?" She looked up at him, almost pleading for forgiveness. What was going on?

He nodded, again that forced smile. "Of course. I have your back."

"Okay." Something about this felt wrong but Amelia couldn't put her finger on it. So she nodded and started to walk off.

_Getting out of hand… getting out of hand._

Then she froze and it clicked inside her head. She whirled around. "Killian, during the curse, you said things were getting out of hand."

Finally, a break in his emotionless exterior, a weight seemed to be lifted from his shoulders. She understood his clue. "Aye."

Gold, Gold was planning something awful. He was lying to his wife and his son, he had his dagger, there was no telling what he could do now.

Amelia shook her head. "I'm going to kill him." She growled. She had warned him about testing her loyalty. She stormed away and would have gotten farther if she had not disappeared from the street.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! Because I am mean like that. So my muse is going to hold the next chapter hostage, it would like reviews. Just saying.<strong>

**As you can see Marian is fine, hence Robin is not leaving. It broke my heart when he left with her. **

**Ok, so here is the game plan going forward, I have until chapter 20 planned but since I have no idea what the Queens of Darkness (or Gold's Angels as I am calling them) are going to be be doing, there will be a break from that storyline until the season is over. But do not worry, I had an amazing idea for a quick 2 chapter plot that will go before the Queens. I am inventing more of Amelia's back story, oh you think you know her, just wait. **

**And I might be starting a modern day AU story about the Jones children {Liam, Killian and Tara (OC)} Mind you, they aren't really children but they can act it.**


	14. You're playing with fire

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. OMG, my breathing is finally back to normal. That episode tonight! Okay so the mountain demon was always my favorite part of Fantasia and the Sorcerer's Apprentice terrified me, even to this day, I skip the Mickey part. I might have to rework a few things with the freeing the fairies because I like my version. I want to ride in that car! And I wanted Gold to get carsick. **

**Ok, enough of that, back to the story. I know I left you on a cliffhanger. Interesting fact, not a single curse word from Amelia during the curse of Shattered Sight, can she keep that up dealing with Gold? Don't hold your breath**

* * *

><p>Suddenly Amelia was in the back room of the pawn shop. She spun around a few times to convince herself was actually there. What was she doing here? She ran to the doorway but was flung back.<p>

Confused she picked herself up and carefully touched the… magical barrier. What was going on here? Was she trapped here and if so, why?

Gold appeared on the other side of the barrier. He looked too smug for his own good.

"What the hell? Gold, what are you doing?" She tried to stay calm but she could feel her blood begin to boil.

"Well, to tell the truth, I really enjoyed family time, Miss Hunter. So much in fact that I am going to make it permanent. Myself, Belle, Henry, Neal and you. Though given our history, I was considering leaving you behind but Neal would never forgive me. So you are tagging along on our family trip to New York City." Gold informed her.

What was he going on about? Taking them out of Storybrooke? "Belle won't be happy about that, neither will Emma if you're planning on taking Henry."

"Miss Swan wouldn't be a problem." Gold replied.

"You're leaving something out. Like about your fake dagger." Amelia spat. He gave her an odd look. "I'm not stupid."

Gold looked at her, slightly confused then realized how she knew that. "That pirate picked up Snow White's habit of not keeping secrets. You just sealed his fate. But if you are so curious about that, I found a way to free myself from the power of the dagger. I have been told that I can't have everything, my family and my power. I am going to prove them all wrong."

"You're playing with fire, Gold!" She yelled. Did he actually hear what was coming out of his mouth? "You're just going to get burned in the end."

"I was hoping that the curse of Shattered Sight would get rid of everyone in the town, but Miss Swan had to be the hero. No matter, my plans wouldn't change. We are leaving for a fresh start. And when I say fresh start, I mean new memories. So we can be a happy family."

New memories? For Amelia, that was the last straw. Her memories were the most important thing to her, she had made a deal with him to keep them only because she had no choice. Amelia banged her fists on the barrier. "You son of a bitch!" Her hand found a coat rank next to the door and she swung it like a lance. No one and she meant no one was going to take her memories. "You worthless piece of shit! Do you not understand how good you have it?

"Miss Hunter, your language would make our resident pirate blush." Gold was still confident. "And I was under the impression that the curse was broken. I hoped you would be easier to handle."

"I don't need a curse to want to hurt you. Is this why you kept asking if I was pregnant? Wanted to know if you had to set up a nursery?" She screamed. Now she started to throw anything she could get her hands on. Books, plates, boxes, all met the barrier. The vase, on the other hand, bounced back and Amelia had to duck to avoid getting hit. "Coward, you can't even face me without some form of protection!"

Gold's face morphed into complete rage. For a second, Amelia feared for her life. But a moment later, he controlled it. "Don't get too comfortable, we are leaving soon." Then he was gone.

Amelia had to get out and warn Neal and Belle and everyone in town. So much for the Dark On turning over a new leaf. So she started doing the only logical thing, throw her entire body weight at the barrier. Her plan was to weaken it.

Amelia had no idea how long she kept intentionally hurting herself. Her shoulder was on fire. Suddenly the barrier fell and she made very good friends with the floor. So this is how Killian felt most of the time.

Amelia picked herself up and ran out of the shop. She was disoriented and just spun a few times in the middle of the street. Then Neal saw her and ran to her before she fell to the ground.

"Amelia, where were you? What happened?" Neal asked, concern and worry written all over his face.

"Your father went bat shit crazy!" Then she yelped in pain. There was something wrong with her shoulder.

Mary Margret was at her side in an instant. "Amelia, your shoulder is dislocated, I need to pop it back in."

So that's where all the pain came from. "Have you ever done that before?" Amelia's eyes widened in horror.

"No." But that didn't stop Mary Margret from grasping Amelia's shoulder and popping it back into place.

The words that came out of her mouth made Neal blush. "Life with pirates?" He asked. "Now tell me exactly what happened."

"Gold found a way to free himself from the control of the dagger and he was going to take the family out of Storybrooke for a new life." Amelia still had some control over her emotions.

"Like hell he was." Came a voice behind them. Amelia looked over to see Michael standing there; she had never seen him so protective of her.

"Daddy…" Now she barely had a voice. Michael froze at the word that came out of her mouth. Amelia had never called him that ever in her entire life. He took a step closer and she flung herself into his arms.

Amelia Hunter just needed to be held.

A few moments later, Emma, David and Killian showed up on the street.

"Did you find Gold?" Mary Margret asked anxiously.

"Yeah… Amelia, you okay?" Emma noticed Amelia was silently sobbing into Michael's shoulder.

"I'm going to take her home, just make sure that demon pays for what he did." Michael said. Amelia nodded to reassure Emma.

At least her legs still worked, or she was pretty sure Michael or Neal would have carried her home.

* * *

><p><strong>Never come between Amelia and her family. Same deal as last time, my muse is holding the next chapter hostage, it would like reviews. Pretty please with a cherry on top? <strong>


	15. All the wrong things

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. OMG last night's episode. I do not ship Belle with Will! Scarlet Queen all the way! They had True Love's kiss. Where is she anyways? Belle was pretty quick about finding someone new. He broke into her library, he would be dead to me. I love Will, he was my Thursday night Killian but not with Belle. So I think Mary Margret should be thinking about her tombstone about now with Maleficent being back, just saying. **

**Ok end of my rant, back to the story. Reminder, Amelia was just released from the magical prison and is now safe with Michael and Neal.**

* * *

><p>"I don't want to go home yet." Amelia whispered. She wasn't ready to be alone in the quiet just yet. Quiet meant time to think and remember the horrible moment she almost lost everything.<p>

Michael and Neal almost argued against it but decided to listen to her. They led her to Granny's and sat her in a booth.

"Can I get a…" She almost finished her request for a latte but Michael cut her off.

"You're having a tea, it will calm you down. Neal is going to stay with you, and I am going to get Helen." Michael kissed her head before leaving.

Neal pulled off his coat and draped it over her shoulders. Though she wasn't cold per say, she welcomed the warmth and his scent.

Then the door was flung open and Belle stomped in. She saw Amelia and sat across from her in the booth. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two women.

"I found his dagger, the real one. He was lying to me the whole time. All he ever wanted was power, nothing else mattered. Not me, not even Neal." Belle was caught between wanting to burst into tears and wanting to break something. "I banished him, ordered him using the dagger, he can never come back to Storybrooke."

Amelia looked at Belle, shocked. Sweet innocent Belle, who had always seen the good in people, finally took a stand for herself.

"I kept ignoring all the signs. I finally saw the monster that everyone else saw." Belle went on.

"I'm proud of you and shocked." Amelia said, maybe she could help Belle. She had saved her the trouble of hunting Gold down herself in a few days.

"You're proud of me? He said you knew about the fake dagger. You didn't think it was a good idea to tell me?" Belle actually snarled, which had to be the scariest thing Amelia had ever heard.

Amelia was taken back, did Belle think she was in on the plan? "I had no idea what he was planning. I thought it had to do with keeping this family safe from the Snow Queen. I never asked for details."

"So lying is fine when it protects the family?" Belle asked, annoyance in her voice.

"Yes, you can't fully protect a family by being a good guy." Amelia reasoned. She firmly believed that, no matter how bad it sounded. "Zelena had it coming to her, I just wished I had been involved with that one." She felt her bounty hunter attitude creeping into her voice and she didn't fight it. "And there is something else I want to say, but I'll wait for a rainy day. I can be the nicest person you will ever meet, but you mess with my family, I will make your nightmares look like a happy place."

Belle just stared, and then shook her head. "I thought you had changed."

"Hate to break it to you, but I am not some villain who went all goody two shoes for the person they care about."

And of course Neal had to standing right by the table with her cup of tea at that moment. His face was sad with a little bit of disappointment. Amelia met his eyes for all of two seconds before he placed the cup down and walked out.

"Neal?" She attempted to get up to follow him but a strong hand went to her arm, stopping her.

"Let him go, he needs to process that line from you." Nathan told her quietly.

"I could have handled that better, couldn't I?" She said to him as she watched Belle follow Neal out of Granny's.

"Yes, you could have." Nathan replied, there was a slight edge to his voice.

This was the last thing Amelia needed. She heaved a heavy sigh and dropped her head to the table.

Then Helen joined her at the table, she looked like she wanted to fold Amelia into a rib crushing hug but Amelia didn't need that right now. The Dark One's failed plan was the least of her concerns now.

"I'm going home, there isn't enough tea in this town to calm me down. I'll give you a call tomorrow." Amelia stood up, keeping Neal's coat around her shoulders. She was careful not to leave any room for argument.

It was just another argument that Amelia and Neal had to overcome together. Amelia headed home, hoping to find Neal there. But sadly, he was not. Should she go looking for him? Where would he be? Maybe the White Rabbit? Not really the place Amelia wanted to be in right now. So she stayed at the apartment and waited for him.

Neal came home hours later, he didn't seem drunk. But he did look broken and maybe a little shaken up. She looked up from her seat on the couch, there was a steaming mug in her hands. She had given into trying some tea. It wasn't helping.

He came over the couch and looked at her for a moment. "Feet up."

She did as asked and he settled on the couch, her feet on his lap. They sat in silent, his finger tracing circles around her ankle.

"I never thought out you as a villain," He started. "That was a title you gave yourself. I accepted that darker side of you a long time ago. Your method of protection may scare most but with you, I feel safe, like we can take on the world and be okay. No matter what may be thrown at us, don't lie to me or keep me in dark. We are in this together." His eyes rested on her engagement ring. "Just don't go where I can't follow." His voice almost broke.

Amelia's teary eyes met his and she placed her mug on the coffee table. She rearranged herself on Neal's lap. "I would never lie to you; you are the most important person in my life. I love you, Neal Cassidy." His lips found hers, gentle and sweet.

"I love you too Amelia Hunter."

"What did I do to deserve you?" She asked between kisses.

"All the wrong things." Neal answered honestly.

Instantly the world seemed a tad bit brighter. As long as they were together, they could take on anything that was thrown at them.

* * *

><p><strong>Same thing, holding the next chapter hostage in exchange for a review.<strong>

**FYI- I thought it was a six month gap between Gold getting banished and coming back, so i have 6 months worth of stuff planned. I'm sticking to it. Emma deserves six months of happiness and Gold deserves six months of microwave food.**


	16. I'm shaken

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. Looking forward to tonight's episode, as always. I still LOVE Captain Hunter scenes and since Killian is with Emma, scenes between him and Amelia are uncommon. So here he is. For a short time.**

* * *

><p>The next night found Amelia alone at the bar at the White Rabbit. Whiskey was her poison of the evening. There were currently five empty shot glasses in front of her. She fought the urge to cry or even feel too much. She had been so close to losing so much.<p>

Amelia then sensed someone sit down next to her.

"The lass needs another round." Killian told the bartender. Another shot glass was placed in front of her.

"You weren't under the curse, were you?" She asked him without even a greeting or a thank you for the drink.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" He mused.

"We are both still alive." The tiniest smile crossed her face. "You know there would have been bloodshed in the library if we had turned into the worst versions of ourselves." She turned to face him. "Killian, what were you even doing in the library?" There was so much Amelia still didn't understand.

Killian sighed heavily, he didn't really want to remember those events. But he knew he had to tell her, she deserved that much. He pulled his flask from his pocket. She had her drink, he needed his. "The Crocodile had my heart…" There was gasp from her, well that was expected. "He sent me to gather the family members for the upcoming trip. He knew where Neal was, but not where you or Henry were. I was tasked to bring Henry to the pawn shop. But the lad was smart and bested me."

"So he wanted you to bring me to him? Gold couldn't do anything himself, he had to get others to do his dirty work." So she had been right along about him.

"No, just find out where you had locked yourself. He knew I would be missing a few limbs if I was to take you anywhere."

Amelia let out a heartless chuckle. "That might be the smartest thing he has ever said." She raised her shot glass in a toast, and then downed the drink. It slammed down on the bar. "Hit me." She motioned to the bartender. Another glass was placed on the bar.

Amelia picked it up but just stared intently at the liquid. "There was a moment where I honestly thought Gold was going to kill me…" She downed the drink. "Killian, I'm still shaken…" Amelia then dropped her head into her arms on the bar.

For a moment, there no movement next to her. She wasn't excepting anything. They weren't on those terms anymore. After seeing her crying into her adopted father's shoulder and knowing that Neal was right there, Killian realized that Amelia didn't need him anymore. Didn't need a shoulder to cry, maybe just an ear to listen.

Finally some sort of movement when she heard the scrap of a chair next to her. Then a hand went on her back, right between her shoulder blades. And it got down to her muscles. She let out soft moan that was coupled with a half sob.

"Don't stop." She tilted her head to see Neal standing next to her.

"I assume you have it from here?" Killian asked Neal, who only nodded. Killian left the bar and exited the White Rabbit.

"You are getting cut off." Neal pushed the empty shot glasses away from her. "You thought my father was going to kill you?" He asked, worried.

"He was telling me his whole plan from behind a magical barrier. I called him a coward for it. If you are going to threaten me, do so to my face so I can punch you."

"Yeah, he doesn't take well to being called that." His hand went up and down her back. "How did you know it was me and not…?"

Her head tilted to his hand. "That's your left hand."

"Ah, telltale sign. Come here." Neal finally offered the hug that Amelia wasn't ready to accept until now. "You're safe, he is never going to hurt you. He is far away and not coming back here. I am always going to protect you no matter what." He whispered in her ear.

Amelia nodded and didn't bother wiping the tears from her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Should she try to mend her relationship with Belle? That was the question on Amelia's mind. She had said everything and barely tried to defend herself. Why should she defend herself? It's not like anything would change Belle's mind.<p>

They were friends, still family, maybe? Belle left Gold, was she still Neal's step mom? Things were so confusing.

Work was just awkward; they barely spoke while they worked in the library. Amelia almost preferred to be at the station with Emma, Killian and David. At least they didn't hate her guts, today.

So Amelia avoided going to work at the library at all costs. She needed a new hobby, something to help people, something to get her mind off of Gold.

* * *

><p>Amelia arrived home earlier than usual from her shift at the station and quickly noticed something was wrong. The door to her apartment was half opened. She knew that Neal was out with Henry, unless he stopped here for something. No one else had the key to their apartment.<p>

She pulled out her phone and dialed Neal. He answered on the second ring.

"Hey babe, you need something?"

"No, did you leave the door open by accident when you left?" She asked, hoping for a positive answer.

"No, I made sure it locked behind me. Why, is something wrong?" There was hint of worry in his voice.

"I'm not sure yet, but I think someone broke into our apartment…" How Amelia said that calmly was beyond her. She should have been slightly scared and worried at that idea. The phone was pressed between her shoulder and her head while her hand pulled her gun from her back pocket.

"Amelia, I'm calling Emma. Don't do anything until she gets there." Neal said.

"Too late, I got this…" And she hung up the phone and stuck it in her back pocket. Amelia had opened the door more with her foot. The sight inside surprised her. Nothing seemed to be out of place. The living room and dining area were exactly as Amelia had left it this morning.

But she did not lower the gun; there was a bad feeling in her gut. Had someone really broken in? Was someone that stupid?

Aside from a few moved papers on the coffee table, the island in the kitchen had a bottle of whiskey with an empty tumbler next to it. Was she being told something?

Amelia shook her head, having an unwanted guest in her apartment was such an invasion of privacy. And for someone who rarely let people into her life, Amelia wanted to throw something to get rid of her anger. But that would ruin the crime scene.

Her gun was still held up as she entered her bedroom. Now an annoyed grunt exited her mouth. While the intruder has kept the front rooms neat, her bedroom was apparently free range.

Bed unmade, clothes flung from their places of both the dresser and the closet, her vanity and chair were turned over with all its content tossed across the room. Personal items were also thrown from their proper places.

"Amelia?" Emma called from the door of the apartment. Well that was fast.

"In the bedroom." Amelia called back. Her gun was finally lowered.

Emma came into the room with David behind her. They both surveyed the damage.

"Amelia, I am so sorry. Any idea what they were looking for?" Emma asked.

"No, I don't own valuable stuff. My jewelry I wear, my daggers are on me." Amelia tried to think. She didn't have anything someone would want.

"Well, whoever it was, they were looking for something." David reasoned.

"You want a hand cleaning up? Maybe putting everything away would help you figure out what is missing, if anything." Emma offered.

Amelia shook her head. "No thanks, Neal should be home soon."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, my muse is holding chapters hostage for reviews. So here's the deal (haha) for upcoming chapters. I have four chapters until I am caught up to the Season 4B premier. Then this story will be on hold until the season is over in May, just so I can get my ducks in a row. I hope when this season is over i can insert my own off script crapfest that you will really enjoy. But I will not stop writing publishing. I have a few stories up my sleeves, like a M rated one shot for Killian and Bernadette (yes we are going back in time with them again) two bonus scenes for "If I Had Stayed" (better opening and alternate ending) and I want to try out a modern day AU story that has a ton of characters. **

**So review people so you can get the next few chapters.**


End file.
